Omega Run!
by Jajamadam
Summary: After many wars and battles, humans have finally come to terms with the idea of Hybrids living peacefully among them. Living with equal rights and the ability to live a peaceful life. Many wars,however, have taken a toll of the hybrid population. Now omegas, the only type of hybrid that can produce young, are believed to be extinct. Believed... Sasunaru Itanaru Nejinaru & more.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing...but this fanfic

After many wars and battles, humans have finally come to terms with the idea of Hybrids living peacefully among them. Living with equal rights, proper education and the ability to live a peaceful life.

Many wars,however, have taken a toll of the hyrib population.

Once there was the Alpha. The dominant one, the hunter.

There was the beta. A submissive unable to give birth to young and were viewed as whores and sluts.

And there was the omega. A submissive, capable of producing young.

Now there is only the Alpha and the beta and the hybrid race is slowly watching themselves die out. A human and a hybrid only produces a human and nothing more. This meant the possible end and hybrids could only live life one day at a time...watching each other die out till there were no more.

The Council,which was created upon the relization that hybrids and human could live in peace, believed this wasnt the end and have sent many people out in hopes of finding some omegas to chain up and use as baby factories for the hybrid population. Even through science the omega hybrid could not be created. There was no way for a human and hybrid to bear a hybrid child.

So why wasnt this the case for Minato, a human, and his loving hyrbid,Kushina, who birthed them a lovely little Omega boy with eyes as blue as the sky and fur as bright as gold...before dying.


	2. Chapter 1- The Smell at the Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing...but this

It was the first time a Hyuga ever invited a Uchiha anywhere. Their familes, well known for their strong efforts during the war and superior bloodline of Alphas, werent even that close. Sasuke should have known something was up. Neji and him were purely just business partners. They owned the most well known companies in the world and kept their relationship on a complete business level.

So when Neji Hyuga, the creepy eyed bat hybrid bastard, invited him to a night club to "chill" he should have known something was wrong.

What also should have sent his warning bells off was when he said Itachi, his annoying older (ass of a) brother, was coming along too.That was a dead give away that something was up.

aannnnddd...when the name of the club they were apparently going to was called " ** _Filthy Gals"_**.

Honestly, he was so perplexed as to how he didnt know something was wrong here.

The music was loud and blaring, basically destroying his sensitive ears, and the lights were completely blinding as the trio passed through to the VIP private section of the club. It was quieter there, thankfully.

Itachi sat, " **Ah...this your idea of relaxation Hyuga? A club swarming with filthy beta pups and humans?"** He ordered a round of drinks.

 **"Please..Neji is fine tonight,my friend. I wouldnt call them pups. They seem to think their immature bodies are grown."**

Itachi chuckled a bit, " **Ha...they havent lived nearly long enough. So tell me,** **Whats drawn you to this place then, Neji? I dont know you as much of a outside person."**

Sasuke just sat quietly listening to the conversation. He too wondered why a well known hybrid with superior lineage to these betas and humans would want to come to such a low down club. He even cringed as a disgusting beta with ugly pink hair walked over displaying her peacott feathers to him as she walked over to serve the drinks.

" **Ah..about that...I was walking by the other day as..i caught a..very very interesting smell..One that..i havent smelt since my mother passing. I just wanted to make sure i wasnt crazy. If anything i wanted you to check it out. I was just going to go and report it to the Council for them to investigate..but..if im not wrong about what i sense then id rather keep this between us...you know..as business assosiates."**

Itachi raises his brow at this and Sasuke looked confused.

 **"What is it?"** Sasuke asked as he sipped the cold alcohal.

Neji breathed and got closer to the two. " **I caught an omega's scent."**

The two's eyes widen in unision and they look at Neji in a bit of shock.

" **You must have smelt wrong Neji. Omegas dont exist anymore."** Sasuke commented, slowly becomin uninterested in the conversation. Maybe the bastard was going crazy. About time it happened he guess.

" **I..i though so too, I thought so too..but..so i came again and i still smelt it. You tell me if you sense it too."**

He leaned over and pressed a button requesting a particular person to come in for a dance.

After a moment or so, a slow jam started to echo through the room as a smoke screen started to form. A lushous shadow became visible in the smoke.

That smoke carried a heavy scent with it. Indeed, it was the scent of a young omega.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Nobody

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! But this fanfic :)

Although both humans and hybrids started to live among each other, it didnt mean that hybrids had to like humans and that hybrids werent stupid and disgusting in a human's eyes, even though hybrids have proven, without a doubt, to be beneficial to the community.

Some hybrids own some of the biggest and most helpful companies in the world like the Uchiha Clan or the Hyuga family, even the Inuzuka family line, some of the most brutal killers during the war, made a name for themselves.

Yet hyrbids were treated so poorly by humans and in turn hybrids retaliate. It was so bad that many laws had to be put in place for hybrid protection.

Example?

Clause 34 states, 《 _Hybrid pups could not be adopted by humans, only by a hyrbid couple or a pairing where hyrbid partner is present, in fear they would treat the child more like a pet than a person._ 》

or Clause 15 which states 《 _It is a criminal offence for a human to refuse service to hybrid_ if said hybrid has not caused a disturbance or commited a crime within the place of business.》

Disobedience of these laws sometimes lead to heavy fines and long prision sentences. That didnt stop humans however. Many humans, nevertheless, often look down on hybrids still.

Of course there are the those few folks in the world who have no problems with hybrids and treat them like equals...well...the rich and famous ones which benefit their lives and pockets though.

Naruto learned that from young, sitting in the window sill of a low down orphanage where no one gave him the time of day or even a glimpse. No one wanted dirty covered mutt.

From young, Naruto learned that people walked all over you if you werent a somebody.

They especially looked down on him.

A nobody

To be treated right as a hybrid, you have to be rich, famous, talented and attractive or...now adays, willing to do anything~.

 _'You cant blame them'_.

Naruto thought. From early he'd come to that conclusion. ' _Humans are greedy creatures after all. They want more...more and more when they dont deserve it. And the more you give, the less they think of you_.

He smiled as he reached work, entering from the back.

' _Hybrids are slowly becoming the same too. Greedy and power hungry. Looking for connections to better their lives. It was almost as if we're the same species. At the end of the day both humans and hybrids are trying to run from_ the same thing.'

He entered the locker room, passing the many beta males and females to reach his locker before changing into his special themed outfit of the night. A naughty two piece white and red nurse outfit. Its leathery material hugging his body so tightly on all his naughty parts~ and his rosey pink nipples peeking out at every movement to say hi.

' _They're both running from misery.The concern that they cant live the life they want.They cant do the stuff they want to do. That they cant have the things they want to have, when most of them dont want to work for it sometimes.'_

He let out his naughty flufffy tail through the hole in the small mini skirt, that could best as well be a panty, slipped on his red pumps and flattened his ears a little as he put on the nurse's hat and light gold jewelery to go with it.

 _'I guess I had been trying to run from it too. Misery,i mean. Its hard for a nobody to become a somebody in this world. And ive given up.'_

He did a spin in the mirror, admiring is curves as he did so. His gold tan skin glowing in the light of the room, before sitting and putting on a light pink gloss, a stroke of mascara and with hesitation, a few hits of power to cover his birthmarks.

 _'If you think about it, almost all miserable people run to one place. For some reason misery unites people. Even though they hate each other they flock to the same place and have the same remedies for misery. Where they feel comforted, loved and warmth. Where they can drown their concerns into the dirty feeling of alcohal or the hot feeling of someone else's arms._ _Hybrids and Humans are at peace with each other then'_

He stood and packed away everything into his locker, his blue, ocean filled eyes going back to the mirror.

 _'I dont need to be a somebody. I'm the nobody everyone runs to for comfort. People run from misery, straight into my arms. I dont need wealth and fame after all. I just need to survive. And sometimes, that just takes sex appeal and talent to do so.'_

A semi-loud bell in the locker room sounded before the boss spoke,

" **Lil Foxxy? Youve been requested in the VIP room number 3. Please get to that stage in 5 minutes"**

He jogged lightly to the back of the stage of the room and waited for a moment. Through the spaces in the curtain he could make out three males in conversation. From the heavy scent in the room, alpha males...very dominent ones.

His head was spinning slightly from how heavy the scent was and his body felt...warm, but he had a job to do.

' _Show time Naruto_. _Lets do this'_

The room began to fill with smoke.


	4. Chapter 3 - Dirty at the Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfic :) And a house, and clothes, and maybe a bike.

Neji peeked over at Itachi and Sasuke quickly. He was sure they smelt it too.

It was heavy. It smelled like honey and vanilla and all things pleasing. It was so heavy, the scent inspired a rage and hunger in him. He felt hot and bothered, the need for release boiling in his lower abdomen, and looking at the the Uchiha brothers, they felt it too.

Their faces were twisted in rage. Their eyes changed from their plain black to a blood red as they were getting anxious to see the object of their desire. Their teeth sharpening and their wolf ears slowly coming in as they gripped the ends of their seats in anticipation. He was the same, he could tell, the feeling of his sharp pointed teeth upon his delicate pale lips and the feeling of every drip of sweat pouring down his brow ever so slowly, not going unnoticed to him.

It wasn't just the feeling of being hot and bothered that crept into their bodies at that moment. They all knew it too. A feeling of needing to possess the scent to oneself was also present.

The fucking dancer didn't even properly get on the stage yet and they wanted him so badly.

" **What the fuck have i gotten myself into here?"** Sasuke scuffed, gripping the seat tightly, basically tearing the material with his now sharp nails, as he covered his nose with the other hand. He was desperately trying to keep his cool. **"Fuck..my head. How has no one noticed this omega if its parctically handing out "Come Fuck Me Hard" invitations with it's scent? Jesus!"**

 **"H..Heck if i know"** Neji replied to Sasuke.

Itachi was sweating in his seat, all three of them were. His eyes fully fixated on the shadow which had become visible to the trio through the smoke. He too, was wondering how no one noticed this. How does an omega, who works in such a public place go so easily unnoticed like this?

Had they been any other alphas they would be fighting right now. This scent would make normal weak alphas go crazy and animalistic but they had serious restraint on themselves.

That being said, the yelling and scratching at the door made it clear that they weren't the only ones feeling it. The alphas outside the VIP room seemed to be trying to fight the large male beta security guards to get in.

However neither of the business men were concerned with that right now. The show was beginning.

The music was slow and soothing, no lyrics, as a long, sexy tan leg wearing a thick red pump was slowly stuck out the thick layer of smoke, which was slowly starting to disperse. Then arm, which slowly rubbed up and down the smooth exposed leg.

It made the alphas want more. They wanted to see the full meal.

But they weren't ready for it.

When the most orgasmic sound echoed in the room and had emerged from the figure straight into their ears. They all were slowly losing their shit as a soft sexy voice began to sing for them.

 **" _~You called for Lil foxxy~, Well im here...a..ahh...I'll listen to your..nnn..worries. Have no fear. Im you sugary treat, I'll make you weak. Ill listen to you speak~. And I'll be here all...aaaaaahhhh~"_**

For some reason the voice moaned out loudly and stopped singing though the music kept going.

All three hybrids had began to imagine hearing that voice as they pounded deep into the omega, not even knowing or caring what it looked like yet. The moan made each member of the trio twitch in delight imagining it again and again and again in their heads. They all wanted more, to hear more, to see more! And they each wanted it for themselves.

" **God dammit im going crazy."** Itachi stated as he worked so hard to breath and keep his cool.

' _Why am I so weak to this?'_

The smoke was starting to clear in the room, revealing a whimpering figure on its knees on the floor of the stage under flashing lights. It revealed that they werent the only ones feeling the heat. The blonde male dancer couldn't continue to perform, let alone stand. He was panting heavily. His long, pink tongue hanging out his mouth as his eyes began to blur with lust.

No amount of adjectives could properly describe the beauty of the creature on it's knees before the three.

He was trembling. His tan cheeks laced with pink as he started to sweat. His blue diamond eyes staring into their souls with hunger and lust. His fluffy ears flat on his head in embarassment. His pink rosey nipples exposed for the three to see in his tight nurse's outfit. Begging to be sucked and abused. His now soaked tail between his legs coated in his lubricating juices and the puddle on the stage beneath him which formed from the same liquid also slowly dripped down his tan legs. It was begging to be fucked!

The amount of stregnth and will power that went into holding back from just grabbing the creature and team fucking it senseless was extraordinary. They were working so hard to hold back and to think logically in the moment.

They were working so hard and yet, all their efforts were slowly going to shit when the subject of their desire slowly got on all fours, inching up it's mini skirt and crawled over to them. Kicking off its red pumps and panting ever so lightly as it slowly crawled off stage and made its way over, moaning. A long trail of his juice forming behind him. Its eyes fixated on the three alphas at once.

And it only took two simple words for all their hard work and efforts to go to shit.

" **F...fuck me~"**


	5. Chapter 3 Cont'd - Oh God

Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING..NOTHIINNNGGG but this fanfic :)

 ** _"~You called for Lil foxxy~, Well im here...a..ahh...I'll listen to your..nnn..worries. Have no fear. Im you sugary treat, I'll make you weak. Ill listen to you speak~. And I'll be here all...aaaaaahhhh~"_**

' _W...what am i saying?...W..why cant i control my body, i..i feel so hot. Th..they are waiting for me. Hungry..greedy. I..i like them waiting_. W..why?'

Naruto felt his body burning up. He couldnt breath. He could barely think. He couldnt sing or perform.

He wanted the men. He just knew he wanted them. It didnt matter which one. And they wanted him in turn. He felt like he was going crazy. He felt so dirty and naughty. His mind felt like it was being raped. He couldn't think!

He couldnt afford to be seen like this. He needed to get outta here quickly.

He tried to swiftly leave the stage. His body failing him causing him to slip and fall on the floor. Pain in his arms and legs.

The smoke was clearing.

They were watching him.Their eyes were slowly eating him up. Two pairs of blood red orbs and a clear pair of milky orbs watched him in hunger. They were sweating and breathing heavily as the gripped the couch with their sharp claws.Their sharp fangs exposed as all their blood rushed to their lower bodies.

Naruto felt so powerful yet so weak in this moment. He had so much control over these men and he knew it, yet he knew he had no control over what they may do to him.

However, the idea that he inspired such lust and rage in these men started to make him hard.

He moaned out, the leather material of the outfit rubbing tightly against his now hard and throbbing cock. He wanted it off.

He slipped up the skirt a little to let it out to breath. His throbbing member small and pink, exposed to the cool air of the ventilated room.

They were losing their shit at the sight of him and he got wetter.

 _'Ive never..felt like this before. W..whats happening to me? One moment im about to start to show and now here i am on all fours. Whats wrong with me?'_

The heels!! The fucking heels! He wanted them off! He felt so irritated. Naruto quickly kicked the stupid things off to the side.

' _I...i hate this..yet i love it so much. W..whats wrong with me?'_

He felt like crying as he couldnt stop his body for making its way over to the three. It was like willingly walking to hell. They were going to eat him; almost in full tranformation as they watched him.

Two large alpha wolves, one slightly bigger than the other, and a large vampire bat stared at him in hunger.

H...He was so scared. He couldn't help himself however. He wanted to run but his body wanted to stay. All he could do was cry out in his mind.

" **F...Fuck me~"**

 _'S...someone..anyone... help'_


	6. Chapter 4 - The Show is Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing but don't worry. Ive come to terms with the deep realization that its ok, i can do what i want here :)

Itachi breathed slowly, trying his best to keep his head clear. He knew he was strong enough to overcome these urges. All he kept telling himself was to breathe slowly and relax.

His nails and teeth dulling down a bit as he calmed down.

He was older than Sasuke and Neji by a few years. He had his first heat five years ago and they only had theirs a year or two ago, by something like this they would easily affected. He understood that. He had a bit more tolerance than them because of his age but this omega's heat seemed strange. Even he was heavily affected for a moment. He's smelt an omega before in their heat and he wasn't this affected. He was about to go crazy for the hybrid before him if not for him holding himself back.

Maybe this is the omega's first heat. It's probably a forced one due to the presence of such strong alphas. His body must have reacted by instinct to not only have a strong alpha lover for protection but a strong litter of pups too. But that still didnt explain why his scent was so strong.

Wandering hands at his pants not going undetected, Itachi sat quietly breathing as he tried to think clearly about the situation, the lovely omega not making it any easier for him to do so as he panted lightly before him. His small cute frame inbetween his legs on all fours taunting him as he yanked roughly at his pants. The material rubbing against his large awake cock lightly.

Itachi moaned a little but silenced himself. Any reaction he displayed towards the omega would only encourage it to become a bit bolder.

He slowly examined the hybrid before him, slightly admiring the curvaceous body it possessed and it's beautiful ability to produce so much lubricant for an alpha to easily enter. Moving up taking in the beautiful rose nipples and tiny neck, both asking to be nibbled and sucked on. Then the omega's face, bolts of sweat removing small areas of makeup which seemed to cover a unique birthmark of it's tan skin. Taking note also of large blue eyes staring at his face in what looked like a mixture of blind lust, hunger and...

Fear?

' _Shit'_

It just occured to him just how grave of a predicament this omega was in. Itachi knew he needed to get the omega out of there swiftly. If this indeed was the omega's first heat, it explained why he wasn't easily detected before now. He probably lived his life thinking he was a beta. The poor creature is scared and confused in this moment. Since omegas are believed to be extinct, any medication which were designed to help them during their heat are all off the market, and all factories for the products have closed down.

 _'Shit shit shit!'_

What was important in this moment was getting this omega out of here, as for what he plans to do after he does get the omega out of here, he was going to come up with after.

Itachi grabbed the fox hybrid's shoulders with intention of lifting him before a growl immunating from deep in the surrounding alphas' throats sounded. The situation was dangerous.

In the corner of his eyes he observed Sasuke and Neji, who were each in almost full form, growling and glaring at him in anger. He really couldnt blame them. They were still rather young alphas but as young and inexperienced as they were, even he admitted to having a bit of difficulty fighting them alone, let alone, togther.

The sratching noises at the door were becoming louder as growls in response to the two from earlier sounded. The aplhas outside were trying to break the door down.

' _Not only do i have to worry about these two but the ones outside too...Shit. Come Itachi, think!'_

He released the omega's shoulders slowly as he kept close watch of his sibling and business partner. They were starting to slowly get closer, trying to challenge him. He looked at the door, noticing small cracks starting to forming on it's surface.

Considering the design of the room and the amount of time he had to get out, Itachi formed a plan.

He looked at the curtain on the stage and smirked. The dancer entered one way to get on the stage didn't he?

' _The show's over now.'_


	7. Chapter 5- Now What?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfic, and that makes me very sad :(

Itachi acknowledged the the fact that he didn't have much time to get the poor omega out, especially with Sasuke and Neji right beside him and the probably large crowd outside. He took into account the fact that he didn't know what behind the curtain looked like or the route out from there to the outside or even what it led to.

Also taking into consideration that fact that he would not only have a fast wolf and an air-born bat hybrid who will more than likely chase him down in reaction to him running off with the object of their desire but there was also the possibility that hybrids of the cheetah or ostrich may be out there or even strong and big animals like the bear or elephant that he may not stand a chance against in his current form.

Even if he did change back, he may lose his senses again and end up eating the little omega up. This was honestly stressful.

Itachi tried his best to take into consideration all the risk of this plan indeed, especially in his more tame form, no ears, no tails, no claws, and most important, average speed and average strength.

He looked down at the omega who had stopped pulling at his pants and gotten into the activity of climbing onto his lap and bouncing merrily to get his full attention.His little fox tail slowly wagging from side to side in anticapation as he did so.

Itachi's pants immediately became soaked with the jucies the naughty omega was dripping and as if on purpose the bad behaved omega released more pheromones into the air.

The door was cracking. Louder growls and bangs at it can be heard in addition to the two beside him. His plan just got a whole lot more risky. There was no more time to think.

' _Lets do this'_

He swiftly grabbed the blonde furred omega, tucking him under his arm and made a B-line to the curtain, grabbing a bottle of alcohol from the small table from in front of him as he did so and throwing it at Sasuke and Neji who were just about to attack. It stopped them for a moment as they whined at the new wounds upon their bodies and the burning of the alcohol in them.

Itachi followed the pathway of the back stage in the dark, ending up in a brightly lit dressing room where a bunch of scantally dressed betas were chilling behind the door of the room.

They looked slightly disinterested as some sat on the ground playing cards and counting cash while others held the doors shut as loud bangs were being attempted against it's oak. They seemed used to outburst at the club and knew how to protect themselves.

 _'The alphas must have followed the scent to here. I need to get out.'_

The pink haired peacott from earlier, which had served him the alcohol, looked up at him in a bit of anger and confusion as she was began to pull out a very sharp knife.

 _'Shit. She thinks Im with the alphas.'_

He was prepared to fight as she flung up at Itachi with the weapon before holding her nose swiftly at the heavy scent that started to fill the room to which the blonde omega released.

All the betas were trying the block their noses as they tried to keep the door shut.

The peacott looked at Itachi and then Naruto.

She put two and two together.

 **"H...he is a-?"**

 **"Yes..yes he is, but we are in a very dangerous situation right now and from the looks of it you can help us. I could really use your assistance.Can you help me get him out of here safely? If he is gone then they will stop coming for here."**

She looked a bit shocked at the discovery of her fellow worker being an omega and nodded slowly as she took a set of keys.

 **"We have a back entrance we all use to enter and leave the club. We make sure our customers don't know about it so they don't stalk us or wait for us at night."**

She guides Itachi to the door and begins to open it before stopping.

 **"If i may...What will you do with Naruto?** **Where will you be taking him?"**

 **"Just far away from here for now. I haven't fully pin pointed what to do with him."** Itachi secured Naruto under his arm who had started shifting about and crying a bit.

 **"And...your compainons in the VIP room..What about them? What if the alphas chase after you? ...Mr.Uchiha,one of the most famous Alphas on the world with a large large amount of money to his name. Wouldn't you need a bit more..help?"**

Itachi was getting where she was going with this. She wasn't going to do this for free and pulled out a few stacks of cash handing it to her.

 **"Here...Why don't you and your friends show them a good time for me..Hm?"**

She smirks and quickly opens the door.

 **"Pleasure doing business with you. Travel safely Master-sama. Visit Filty Gals again soon!"**

Behind her, the betas started to strap up with weapons upon the deal being made.

As Itachi ran down the alleyway an echo of a war cry was heard followed by cries and howls of pain.

 _'Poor men'_

Was all Itachi could think as he reached the parking lot, threw a horny fox into his car and hopped in the driver's seat before pulling off.

 _'Ok...Now what, Itachi?'_


	8. Chapter 6- Itachi

Disclaimer: Sorry I _have_ updated in so long. I don't own Naruto but I do own this fanfic. I'm trying to improve my update time. I haven't been writing recently to please forgive me if it doesn't feel the same I'll work hard to fix it

Itachi tried to keep his eyes on the road as he felt like he was driving to nowhere in particular. This was dangerous. To think an omega still existed. Imagine what someone would do once they got their hands on him. Or the Hybrid Council...they would make him a breeding machine and any omega children that came from him would also be subjected to the same experience.

Itachi began to feel pity on the cute...moaning creature in his back seat. Soaking his car seat with its wet juices and crying out and begging for his attention.

 _'Damn...eyes on the road'_

Itachi decided that out of the city was the safest option for now until he could figure out what to do with the boy. Thankfully he had a small residence out there for vacationing. If he goes there he can try to rely on the heavy smell of the forest to mask the omega. That's if he was able to make it there without fucking it's brains out.

Itachi decided to take a few protective measures to make sure such didnt happen, even though it was his grratest desire at the moment. If he rolled down the window of the car everyone would get a wift of the sweet treat he as hiding. Thye needed to stay up. He turned on the a and looked around his car for something to cover his nose and keep him focused in the road. His search lead him to a sick mask for coughing. Even if it was a little it would have to do. Itachi strapped the mask onto his face and sped up. His eyes focused on the road as he zoomed out the the city.

 _'Alright. Let's fucking do this'_

Itachi managed to make it the the house somehow, quickly throwing himself out of the car to breath. It had felt so suffocating in there. The air was filled with nothing be delicious pheromones He sat on the ground for a moment panting as beads of sweat dripped down his face, his discomfort below becoming a bother once again.

 **"Alright... I'll get him inside and...move from there"**

 _'Goodness what am I doing...'_

A moan sounded from the car causing Itachi to direct his attention back to the fox. He stood, placing his mask back on and hesitantly opening the door. It seems that as he was so focused to the road the fox in desperation ended up ripping off his clothes to try and cool the heat rising in his body. He was crying. He was scared. His sticky soaked tail curled between his thin legs.

 **"Shhhhhh...its okay ...ssshhhhhh"**

The fox yelped and clawed for him. Itachi lifted the fox out of the car and held him close out of concern and trying everything in his power not to solve his own problems using the fox and to ignore the raw nakedness against his clothes.

 **"let's get you cooled down...shhhhh"**

Itachi managed to make It inside the small wooden traditional house and took the pup through to the back where a small lake was located. As gently as he could he slowly placed the panting fox inside. In response he heard a cute...Aaahhhh~ which causes him to laugh a bit to himself.

 **"I take it that feels nice? Let's try to cool you down"**

Itachi released the fox and walked back inside before reemerging with a small bucket. He filled it and poured it over the fox who seemed to be doing a bit better as a result of the water.

It cooed in pleasure as Itachi poured more water. It's was still in heat and probably hadn't snapped out of it yet. And that wasn't helping the dear wolf. Everytimr he poured the water the fox would rub his body. His chest was where he began. Itachi watched each time as the fox would rub his irritated pink nipples which stood at attention moving lower down until beneath the water where Itachi couldnt see. Itachi wanted to see.

It became clear it wasn't enough to appease the horny fox as the smaller male turned toward the alpha. The wolf became to reason with why he should let this happen. After all there wasn't any medicine he could give him...or...or anything...he needed to do this to..help the omega. Right?

The fox leaned foward toward the alpha, it's naked body emerging from the lake, reaching to close the space between him and the dominant one. He...he was about to-

The cellphone rang.


	9. Chapter 7- From Where?

Disclaimer: sorry once again. Also I hope you like this one. I don't own Naruto burn down this.

The ringing snapped Itachi out of his trance and he pulled away from the upset omega.

' _Damn'_

He examined the caller ID... .Sasuke.

 _'Shit...what a crappy day '_

* * *

Sasuke glared toward the car park where he couldn't identify a familiar car. He was livid. Not only was he in a bit of pain from being pinned by a bunch of weak filthy betas but he had little to no recollection of what had taken place that evening. No one did but a few betas who wouldn't speak. Police lined the streets, 1 ambulance to ever 2 police cars as many hybrids and people were injured, if not by betas by other alphas and humans who tried to protect themselves. After speaking to the officer him and his tired Business partner were free to go.

Sasuke couldn't remember much. He was drawing nothing bur blanks as to how he got where he was but what he did remember was a small cute fox with a sweet voice and cute legs ready for spreading ...and then, it being taken away from him.

 _'Itachi'_

 _Sasuke_ _took out his phone and dialed the forsaken number. A deep milky yet shaken voice greeted him._

 **"Brother"**

 **"What...the fuck...happened"** Anger started to consume Sasuke.

 **"Where are you?"**

 **"I'm at the fucking club better question, where the fuck are you! and where is the omega?!"**

 **"I have the omega. I'm at my vacationing house "** Sasuke felt Itachi's exhaustion. Sasuke sighed.

 **"You're alone with the omega?"**

 **"The fox would have been in danger. I had to do something and I was the only person in the right state of mind"** Itachi reasoned.

 **"Why didn't you take it to the Hybrid Council headquarters. This can save our whole species."**

 **"Just...do me a favour. See if you can maybe find an old factory or check mom's old room or something for medication. Even if it's expired bring it. I...i nearly.."**

Slight anger flared in Sasuke which he couldn't explain. Thoughts of Itachi and the fox who's name he didn't even know together flashing in his mind making him irritated beyond repair.

 _' No.. .no no no.. '_

 **"Tsk... we need to have a conversation about this got it?...Dont t** **o anything to him. I'll be there as quickly as I can"**

Sasuke hung up. He wasn't feeling anger anymore now. It was nervousness. He felt like he needed to hurry. Neji noticed this.

 **"Well?"**

 **"We need to find suppressant for the omega. You brought your car right?"**

Neji looked a bit confused and irritated. He sighed as he rubbed his head.

 **"Me having my car should be the furthest concern from your mind. Where in God's name will you get suppressants?"**

Sasuke frowned. He didn't know. No one uses then anymore so they stopped making them. And many companies dumped them. Only a few companies invested them in...

Sasuke smirks a bit. **"I happen to know a pervert who may have some. Now get the fucking car."**


	10. Chapter 8-Naughty Wolf

Disclaimer: Sorrrryyy but here's another update. I dont own Naruto but I do own this.

* * *

Itachi heard the phone hang up. He placed his back in his pocket and looks toward the omega who was now fully out of the pool on his hands and knees. Itachi bit the inners of cheek before picking up the confused omega bride style and hurrying upstairs. He placed him on a bed in a room with the coolest breeze coming through the window and ran out shutting the door tightly behind him.

The fox was extremely confused.

The omega cried out my to Itachi's displeasure as he placed himself outside the door to prevent the rare pup from getting out. Itachi slump to the floor infront of the door and sighed as he told himself it was best to keep a barrier between himself and the fox until Sasuke and Neji got here with suppressants for him. But he couldn't sit quietly. With the moaning and crying behind him and the feel of wetness coming from beneath the door.

His attention was thus drawn to his throbbing cock. It hurt alot. He needed to be at peace.

It's been years since Itachi had done it to himself. He never had a problem getying a partner so he never needes to do it.

 _'Jeez, my day is going just great'_

He thought sarcastically as he carefully unzipped his pants, releasing a large red veiny member from its prison. In the moment he released pheromones causing the omega to push harder on the door, attempting to open it.

Itachi didn't move as he held up against the door panting. He gulped down thick saliva. And reached his hand down toward the srickly liquid that began to groebin quantity. He lathered is hand in the omega's juice, giving it a light lick with his tongue.

Honey

He rubbed it on his member eagerly. The omega began to cry more which excited Itachi. His hand sped up as he listened closely to the crying and panting fox. He closed his eyes and imagined those pants and cries being a result of his work.

He'd lick down the omega's body and greedily suck on his nipples before working his way down his naval where, if he observed correctly, sat a large birthmark. He'd lick it slowly and teasingly before reaching the pup's thigh and spreading them.

Itachi felt close as he quickened his pace listening to the omega.

It was getting upset and began to push against the door but it's weak body in its heated state couldn't do much against the alpha.

 **"Aaaahhhhh~~~I.. I want it"**

An animalistic passion rises in Itachi as his features began to change. His mind was going empty as he couldn't visualize anymore. He wanted the real thing. He wanted to really lick the little omega' s hole and make him cum from only the back ...He...he..

He couldn't hear the car pull up out front. Nor the sounds of footsteps toward his direction.

He was about to released. He needed this release. He...wanted to ~~

 **"Oh my~"**

A displeasing voice stopped his activities just as he released into his hand.

 **"Why the fuck are you here?!"**


	11. Chapter 9- What I Want

Disclaimer: trying to update more and do longer chapters like someone asked . I don't own Naruto but I do own this fanfic. If you have any advice as to how I can improve or you like it let me know. Thank you for reading. PEACE!

* * *

Sasuke chuckled in serious amusement. God this was good! HIS esteemed brother, Itachi Uchiha, on the floor with his...

 _'sigh'_

...larger cock out.

 _'Damn it'_

* * *

Sasuke had just gotten to the house. He was able to find the bloody pervert at the lab doing work on "calming drugs"...or so he called it. It was the job the Council gave to him in hopes to be able to provide hybrids with some form of relief when they pass on, after all, they all expected to die leaving behind nothing to carry on their legacy. The council had invest some old drugs into the lab, a few being suppressants which acted like a calming pill for Omegas, when they existed...

 _'The fox'_

Sasuke pushed pass the new guest in the house, who seemed to be wearing a large grin on his face which you couldn't really see, and stood before Itachi.

 **"Move Itachi"**

The older Alpha's frown deepened. He tucked his member back into his pants with one hand and made messy attempts to zip up the zip without involved in cum covered hand before standing and stepping out of the way in slight embarrassment and heading down stairs to clean up. Nothing was gonna be easy for him.

Sasuke and the guest entered the room.

An exhausted fox in agonizing pain greeted them, in a mixed pool of tears,sweat, semen and juice. Shivering and crying for help.

 _' Oh dear'_

* * *

Neji had finished parking his car and entered the house to see Itachi cleaning his hands in a bucket.

 **"How's the omega? You Okay?"** Neji questioned as he stepped into the unfamiliar residence.

 **"Yeah yeah...im fine. They are dealing with the fox now "** Itachi assured as he finished cleaning up and stood, turning the the bat.

 **"Nice little cottage vibes I'm getting. Must be nice if you want to properly get away from work"** Neji commented as he took a slow look around the room. He slightly admired trinkets and statuettes which stood on tables and counters. He glanced at the plate collection and smiled a bit at the woven art which were hung with care on the wall.

 **"Indeed it is a nice place. My father and mother used to come here for getaways when I was a child. No connection to the outside until you leave. It may sound boring but it helps with reflecting and relaxing."** Itachi smiled a bit as he remembered those old days he used to come here and fish and run around in his full form glory but he also felt embarrassment as he had just commited such an act in this treasured location of his.

 **"Where is Sasuke an-"**

 **"Upstairs"** Itachi cut Neji off and walked out back with the decision that he needed to relax. He had a rough night and today was going to be a tiring day.

Neji was left behind, wondering how his simple curious notion to investigate the intriguing scent from a strip club came to this current situation. He, maybe like the two brothers, was tired. It was early early morning as they had visited the club the night and he hadn't gotten to bed yet. Thankfully he had asked the Uchihas to clear their schedules and he did the same. He had no work for the next two days. He had time to figure things out.

 _'This is excellent'_ His tired brain thought.

Currently most people at the club don't know why they went crazy and the betas aren't talking so no one but the three of them have accurate information about the presecene of the omega. The Uchihas aren't idiots either. This is a chance to continue their family lineage and keep the omega hidden until another omega pup is born. This was also his chance.

Neji's only concern was that he could never tell what the brothers are thinking. That's why they are difficult people to keep as business partners and he was tasked with the job of keeping their two businesses connected by his father. Where they planning on handing the omega over to the Council? That would be a silly move for the prosperity of their family. Or were they planing on throwing him out of the loop? Even though it was him who found the god given creature? It was him against them and he couldn't take on both. He knew for a fact that Itachi had some serious combat experience under his belt.

He was after all born directly after the war where the shortage if omegas was noticed. He would have trained to try and protect his mother from being taken away before Sasuke was born.

Neji's thoughts were cut off as two males descended from the second floor.

Sasuke panted heavily.

 **"Damn that was a work out"** He spotted Neji and looked around the room for a moment. **"Where's Itachi?"**

In response the bat pointed to the back door. Sasuke followed the hand and called Itachi to come in. The four alphas sat at the dinner table of the vacation house in of the four tired and exhausted. The last smiling from ear to ear as he pulled out a questionable book and flipped through the perverted pages.

They watched him as he broke the silence with a tune before he stopped a sighed lightly.

 **"I'm sure you three already know what I plan to say"** His eyes peeked over the orange cover of the book as be scanned the three males before him.

 **"But-"** Sasuke started.

 **"I can't keep something so important hidden from the Council to which I am under the employ of. You must understand the severity of this discovery after all"** He smiled as he continued to read his book. **"I could even lose my job just got helping you guys alone. Coming to me with such loaded information spiked my curiosity"**

 **"We need suppressants desperately. We still don't know what we plan to do."** Neji stated ad he looked upon the oldest alpha in the room.

 _'He's gonna tell them_

Itachi listened in frustration to the conversation as Neji and Sasuke started to somewhat plead with the man as to why he shouldnt tell the council yet and why he should guve them move drugs and on and on. He was getting sick of this and just wanted it to be over.

He grumbled.

 **"Just say what you want Kakashi!"**

The older male looked to Itachi and smiled, placing his book lightly on the table.

 **"Someone gets it"** He looks at the stairs which lead to the drug induced omega. **"What I want is simple really"**


	12. Chapter 10- Well what now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did it would be a yaoi...like this one yay!

* * *

Kakashi looked from the stairs to the males.

 **"One of the main problems we had when attempting to make an artificial omega was that we had little to nothing to base the work off of. And now, you three, have found something. How about we strike a deal?"**

Itachi listened before smirking. Neji and Sasuke looked confused.

 **"A deal? I'm listening"** He was interested.

 **"I'll keep my mouth shut if you do, and provide you with suppressants for the omega and a doctor...well me..to come to if he needs anything, for check ups or wounds or anything so you don't have to worry about hospitals and all that drama"** Kakashi smiled a bit joyfully as he watched their reactions.

 **"And what do you get out if this?"** Itachi sat up in his seat, asking in a questioning tone as he folded his arms across his wet cold chest.

 **"Well I am a scientist. I'm curious to see if with a couple samples, test and records of a real omega and maybe more, I can find a way to allow betas to have children or if possible change the genes of a beta to be that of an omega's"**

 **"That's it? Just to study the fox a bit, you'll do us a solid?"** Sasuke looked suspicious and neither was Itachi buying it. Neji was running his own problems with this through his head as well. Itachi leaned foward on the table.

 **"What game are you playing Kakashi? Not only would this be illegal, putting us in a worst situation but I have a feeling that it's more for your personal endeavours and not the Council's..yet you only have the facilities they would provide you or do you have your own thing hiding?"** Itachi smirked a bit but the serious tone of his voice didn't change.

 **"Do you want this deal or not?"** Kakashi picked up his book, opening it back to his page.

Itachi thought for a moment. This could be them committing a serious crime against not only the Council but the state. However, there is no current law against hiding the omega but there is one against illegal lab work and studies meaning Kakashi would be the only one falling but if he was to rat us out he can always claim it was a threat and get less time and they would have no way to prove against it. However, Kakashi was a man that could be trusted better than most but better to be safe than sorry.

Itachi looked at his brother for a moment as he thought over this deal. He knew for sure he had to find a way to keep their side of the deal secure and safe in case this all went crashing down. He and his brother might end up in serious trouble and the business they have been keeping alive would be ruined. It would not only be putting them and their business at risk but the people that worked for them and with them would be at a serious lost.

 **"...Fine. You have a deal but...I'd prefer a written contract to which we both co-sign on. I'm sure that would be fine with you. Right?"** He needed to test the waters. Putting this deal in writing would be used as hard evidence against Kakashi but it would be serious proof of both parties silence. If Kakashi was to not accept the-

 **" Yes that can work. That means I plan to shut up about the omega.** **I have no complaints to a written contract."**

Itachi was a bit stunned as to the ease of Kakashi's answer and the fact that he knew what he was going for wiyh the contract. This meant he had serious interest and was maybe someone that The Uchihas could put their trust in.

 **"Now** **what a** **bout you three? You need to decide now what you plan to do so I know what I plan to do. Where are you guys keeping the fox?"**

 **"The fox will stay here"**

Neji looked displeased with Itachi.

 _'Shit. No! That's can't happen'_

 **"In the Uchiha residence?! I don't think so. Technically it was I that found him first. He should stay at me"** Neji stood in protest at the movement to keep the fox here.

 **"Is that what you are really thinking about right now? What about the genuine safety of the fox? Here his scent is heavily masked and no one can really get to him. Right now this is the safest place"** Sasuke tried to reason with the bat hybrid but he too understood where he was coming from. He...or Itachi could impregnate the fox and save their lineage and family business.

Neji grit his teeth. He couldn't argue against the safety if the omega. He didn't have anywhere safe like this outside of the city life where the omega could stay without worry. He made a mental note he needed to.

 **"So...what are we going to do with him? If he stays here i mean. If we were to decide to mate with him. Who or which family goes first and how do we explain to our families without drama or risk, a magical purebreed baby? Who do we tell? Do we even tell our families?"** Neji folded his arms as he questioned the other accomplice.

 **"Don't you think maybe before we get to that we should learn about the fox first. We don't even know his name or age or where he is from. Let alone if he knew he was an omega"** Itachi brought that to Neji's attention.

He was right. Neji was talking as though a fox didn't have a say in any of this. Like he was merely property. It wasn't about convincing these two. It was about wooing the fox to like you. He needed to find a way to stick around in hoped the fox took a liking to him.

Having said that Itachi turned to Kakashi who was sitting quietly watching this happen to his amusement.

 **"Kakashi, We will call you tomorrow with hopefully information on what we plan to do. If I have the time today I'll write the contract."**

 **"Very well then."** Kakashi seemed satisfied with the arrangement. He reached into his pocket. **"Here."** He took out a pack of pills.

 **"It turns the scent of an omega into an unpleasant one. This is mild. The only thing I go since it went off the market. It's expired so I'm not sure how well it works anymore but it's worth a try to not get caught with what you were caught doing...looking healthy."** Kakashi joked as he stood and began to make his way to the door. His silvery spiked hair shining in the sun as it peeked through the trees into the window. The sun was coming out fully now.

Itachi looked at the pills and chuckled. He thought back to the discussion that just took place and a question popped into his mind.

 **"Kakashi"**

The older man stopped, having heard his name. **"Yes?"**

Itachi hesitated a bit, tapping the packet on the table. He wasn't sure how to ask.

 **"Does...Iruka know?"**

There was a moment of silence.

Kakashi didn't answer and only smiled. It wasnt like the ones he's been flashing all morning. It felt sad.

 **"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Uchiha. Coming Neji? You're my ride back "** He stepped out of the house and walked to the car. Neji looked over the two brothers.

 **"We'll talk about this when I get back."** He turns and follows Kakashi out.

The car door shutting and the engine starting was what they heard outside before the two unfamiliar faces to the house left. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and then toward the stairs. They both sighed as they decided to go their separate ways. Itachi back to the lake at the back and Sasuke to the couch at the front.

They say great minds think alike. And these two both wondered.

 _'Well...what now?'_


	13. Chapter 11- The Fox

Disclaimer: Apple on a stick makes me sick, Naruto is not my shit. I would make it dirty, it would not be clean, it would be nothing but yaoi. So here's a yaoi made by me. Review! Write back! Do all of dat. So feast your eyes on what I've made. If you miss a chapter...I guess that's okay.

(Played to the tune of Apple on a Stick.)

* * *

(sidenote: by doing this nonsense I found out the version I sung here in Barbados is nothing like overseas. There are so many versions of it. Heck it wasn't even apple on a stick. We have apple and sticks because we don't have fairs or anything like that to get a caramel apple. That's just not a thing here)

* * *

It was hot and hard to breathe.

The fox had no strength to even move when two new figures surrounded him.

He was lifted as though he was a doll and laid in the bed near a window. The window seemed like a portal to an ever so green forest and bright blue skies to which the sun danced in and the breeze rustled the tall trees with such care as it also gently soothed his skin. He was still slightly wet from the cold water which had graced his skin earlier and other bodily fluids which He couldn't quite register. Though He was cool, he still felt unquenchable heat burning his lower abdomen. That and a serious need to run.

A sharp pain in his arm threw his attention away from the window to which he gazed at with empty eyes back to the two figures. They both seemed to give a soft sigh. They were talking but he couldn't make out about what. His mind was too far off from what was happening. He tried to watch as one walked off a bit and rummaged through a drawer before reemerging with a small towel. It was soft and fluffy. The figured wiped again the wetness that he was feeling before both figured left the room. They shut the door behind them.

He was now alone in the room. Sounds of voices erupting from below him in discussion.

The pain was slowly going away. The fox was feeling at peace even though he still couldn't muster up the energy to move he felt better than he had felt all night. He was starting to be able to regain control of his body. He wiggled his fingers and toes in slight excitement, ignoring the nudity of his body. Soon his wiggling became arm and leg movements until he could sit up fully.

The talking had stopped and the sound of a car driving off was what the fox heard before it became fully silent. Naruto was starting to comprehend what was going on.

His mind didn't feel empty and fluffy anymore. He was able to think straight and formulate sentences and...

Panic

Flashes of what had occurred that night raced through Naruto's mind. And pulses of pain and agony followed.

Confusion

He still didn't quite know what was going on. Why did he feel that way? Why was he here? What was happening? Who were these people? Oh god was he kidnapped? Did he do something wrong? HIS LITTLE BOOTY WAS GINNA BE ANNIHILATED! OR...or...this was an early birthday get away planned by his friends. He was trying to stay positive...

.

.

.

 _'Nah fuck that'_

Fear

He was in danger. He needed to run.

He stood up swiftly much against his tired and to his current understanding drugged body and tried to think of a plan out of here. Only certain kind of people kidnapped strippers.

Bad people!

He took up the towel which was used to clean him and in slight confusion he properly tried to remove the stickiness he was feeling. He blushed as he finsihed cleaning himself a bit more becoming even more confused as to why it even happned.

 _'That's a concern for another day.'_

He'll figure that out later after he gets out of here.

Naruto looked to the door.

 _'Damn what have I gotten myself into?'_

He looked to the window deciding that a frontal escape wasn't the best and ran over. He scanned the area. It was a small wooden house. He seemed to be on the second floor at the side of the house, not a hard jump. After another scan for people before quietly jumping down to the ground.

He landed and paused to see if he was heard before tiptoeing toward what he thought was the front.

He was instead greeted by a delicious sight. A large wolf alpha with packed muscles, cream skin and long black hair sitting in a lake relaxing. Now to Naruto's understanding of himself, He personally wasn't gay. He's never tried to lay with another man before. He merely did his job and the occasional lap , even he couldn't deny how beautiful this man was.

Naruto felt a full body blush coming as random flashes popped Into his mind as to some stuff he had done to this man. He had done naughty things that he wasn't even paid to do! And god was this man sexy. What happen to life being fair?

However he quickly shook those memories and thoughts to the back of his mind. This was the man that took him if he remembered correctly. It wasn't safe to go that direction and thus he tried to quietly tiptoe to the front.

Emphasis on tried as he stepped on a rock with his barefoot causing slight pain.

Being in half form wasn't helpful. He decided to change into his full form. A small red orange fox with yellow detail on his paws and the tips of his ears and tail. He quietly sneaked to the front where an expensive looking car was parked and next to it slightly disturbed grass indicating there was another. It left a slightly pathway. Thankfully that was probably that direction out of this forest.

Light breathing and snores caused Naruto's ears to perk up. Another person was inside who sounded asleep. He became curious as he looked away from the dirty and grass trail back to the house. It sounded like a deep male.

 _'I wonder if...all the men who kidnapped me are sexy...maybe best to at least see their faces so...um...we know who to report to the police?'_

A michevious smile stretched on the fox's face as he slowly made his way into the gallery of the house and peaked into the door toward where the sound was coming from.

 _' Oh my goodness yes!'_

At least his kidnappers were attractive. Though clothed, Naruto could make out the outline of muscles that printed in the alpha's shirt. He looked younger than the wolf at the back and had a more blueish tint to his black hair was was spiked yet formal.

 _'Family kidnapping? Are they brothers? I could have also swore there was also another. Anyway, I need to get out of here'_

The 23 year old started to make a run for it, following the light trail the best he could without getting lost.

He didn't notice two figures quietly following.


	14. Chapter 12 - Cut To The Chase

Author's note: Sorry I haven't been posting

* * *

Kakashi huffed as Neji slung the expensive vehicle out the parking lot of his work place.

 _'Interesting events are yet to come.'_ He sighed to himself.

He walked inside of the lab where he sat at his messy desk. Among all the trash a yellow folder centred.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki. Somehow able to slip past the government as a simple beta. It's possible. Especially when you have such an influential father to back you. You must have pulled a few good strings my old friend. You can't stop being a hero. Saving your only legacy to live a somewhat peaceful life. But I'm sorry to say...'_

He pushed the folder into the other trash on the desk.

 _'All of your efforts were in vain. You can't subdue this beast like you have in many wars before. You asked of me a selfish wish. I too have my own desires'_

Kakashi stood and walked to the only organised desk of the room. He laid out the samples he had received from the omega and all the info he had on the pup.

 _'I just wish it didn't mean breaking my last promise to you.'_

 _He grit his teeth underneath his mask as he observed the samples. He knew he was in something risky but the selfish thoughts filled his mind._

 _His lover_

 _His own family_

 _His own kids_

 _Grandkids_

 _A peaceful and energized future._

* * *

Itachi had informed Sasuke who stood up alert. The omega was on the move.

They, themselves, weren't sure what to do. If they so desired they could subdue him but they feared the results of that panic and desire if he were to leave the private forest.

 **"What do we do? We can easily just grab him back but we can't predict what kind of reaction he will have. Especially as an omega."** Sasuke whispered quietly.

Itachi sighed in response as he and his brother stood quietly among the trees watching the little blonde beauty stumble around. Trying to come up with some sense of main reason the fox probably went into heat, Itachi decided to take precautions so this wouldn't end up in a chase. It was probably the presence of so many dominant Alphas at once. It was going to be a one man job trying to get him to come back. One can't fully rely on expired suppressants. Precautions needed to be taken with this situation. He had brought the packet of pills Kakashi gave him. Two down the hatch in desperation.

 **"Sasuke. Go back to the house. He probably may not be able to handle both of us at once in terms of pheromones. We don't know yet so let's becareful. He needs a clear mind to make proper descisions"** , he whispered over to the other who sighed reluctantly and disappeared back toward the cabin.

To Itachi, alot was happening at once. Alot needed to be thought about and considered. He wondered if the omega felt as panicked as he had been these pass few hours. However, despite earlier events, like waking up in a strange unknown place, the little fox didn't seem fully terrified. It almost looked like slight excitement and curiosity, not understanding the full situation at hand. He often went off the path to satisfy his curiosity before returning. He probably didn't know anything.

He sighed, pausing for a moment to inhale and think up the right words to say , massaging his temple before stepping out into the pathway the fox pup was following so eagerly.

 **"I would advise against this. It's not safe to try to leave. Please listen to me..."**

 _'Nope. Wrong way to_ start'

The fox jumped at the sight of the man and in a panic began to try and make a run for it.

Itachi frowned a bit about how too up front and aggressive his approach to the situation must have been but soon merely huffed in slight amusement at the sight of such a small fox running off at its top speed. This was going to be a chase despite his attempt to avoid it. Yet for some reason, this excited the Alpha. It's been a while since he willingly stretched his animalistic instincts, especially because of the ban which forced Hybrids to only pratice and shift into their full animal forms in controlled military spaces as to not threaten or infringe upon the lives of humans or whatever bullshit excuse they used to not feel inferior to the hybrid species. This also made it illegal to shift heavily in public areas. Most of the alphas at the club would probably be heavily fined for not being able to control themselves...not that it was possible to either way. It was in reaction to an omega, a believed to be extinct species of hybrid.. No one would have been prepared, but it is still unfair and silly generally. If one loses himself, there is nothing he can do but act upon his instincts but humans don't care nor make the effort to understand the struggles hybrids have to experience.

Despite this law the fox was fully transformed and off into the distance upon the pathway. The fox indeed had the right idea. No one in this large private forest would see. A chase it was going to be then.

Itachi's blood began to heat up as he felt the change.

 **"Are you trying to outrun a dominant Alpha? Please"**

He, too, shifted into his beast like form, much darker and larger in comparison to the omega, his little clothing dropping to the forest floor, and began to run after the fox in bigger, more bold strides.

The fox further panicked at the sight of the wolf form and immediately jumped off the pathway for a an chance to remain ahead, racing through the trees and under standing roots, in a combat field suited for his body type with the larger male in very close pursuit. The breeze rushing through their fur as they bolted through the forestry together. Excitement was starting to fill the air of panic and tension. Every now and then the fox peeked behind himself to see the wolf. It was almost like playing tag.

The fox was nibble and quick yet indecisive, often causing his own trip ups, allowing the Alpha to become closer and closer and this made Itachi feel large, manly and protective. It was as though he was proving himself to the omega instead of chasing him down. The fox didn't even seem scared anymore. Were they both feeling this excitement of a high tension chase? It was a race, a rush of excitement as on the slip up of the fox coming into a large clearing, Itachi pounced. No where to run or hide in this large open space encircled by trees. The little one was trapped under the other. It was just the two of them.

Both of them panted heavily is slight exhaustion. None taking note of how much time had passed nor truly caring. Merely breathing, staring at each other for more. Itachi...wanted more.

He began licking the fox's fur, grooming him and teasing him, causing the omega to whine and twist like how a pup or cub would. This made him happy for some reason as he continued to groom the smaller one with his large rough tongue.

This made him happy. He was no longer stressed like how he was earlier. His mind was in one place. On the omega. He began to wonder if this is why they were so loved. You forgot the troubles of the day to cuddle into loving arms and relax without thinking. Where you could be yourself.

Itachi wanted that.

As a Uchiha, he was to keep face and work hard for the family company as the older brother. To have an omega at home waiting was to have an escape...where you could be pure, free and honest with your instincts. He's had lovers before, however brief they were, none made him feel quite like this.

He wanted to bury his snout into the other's fur and just stay. He smelled sweet...he smelled like a cozy home.

Itachi stopped his teasing and laid on the fox, taking in everything.

This moment was brief...very brief.

The calming scent soon became distorted and began to twist. The pills were working.

A sharp wave of realization soon followed and helped snapped Itachi out of his trance.

Itachi was first to remember the main objective and slowly got off the more than confused fox, and shifted back into his naked human form. He had felt the urge to mark the fox then and there but tried to clear his mind and get back on track. He couldnt keep losing himself like this. It was getting embarrassing. Still trying to clear his mind he spoke,

 **"You lose. I caught you and I can do it again. So please...l..listen to me."**

The fox looked over at the other and scuffed...in a bit a disappointment for some reason. He tried to suppress the blush that crept to his cheeks because of what the other had just done to him...but mainly at the sight of the beautifully sculpted alpha before him who sat very unembarrassed next to him. Following suit, he also changed into his human naked form, feeling the urge to cover his body more than he would usually when he shifts. He chose to push this scene to the back of his mind with a few others he could recall to address at a later time when he wasn't...well... naked...in the middle of nowhere ...next to a gorgeous alpha.

He shoke his head violently to throw those thoughts away and growled a little. Speaking in a very matter of fact tone,

 **"Next time I won't go so easy on you!"**

This made Itachi pause and stare at the blonde. He laughed a bit, a deep smooth chuckle escaping his lips. Feeling a bit of joy and less embarrassed.

 **"I appreciate you making future plans for us~ I look foward to next time then."**

In response, the fox cub's blush deepened and he turned away. He didn't think about what he said. They both sat quietly for a moment taking in the natural sounds of the forest that made them feel closer to one side of themselves before the little one's voice broke the silence.

 **"Well...Explain. Who are you and why am I here?"**

The smaller male crossed his arms over his chest and looked toward the other who in response shifted toward the omega as calmly as possible. It was going to be hard to explain to someone all the events of the day but...he began...

 **"Well..."**


	15. Chapter 13- A Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No, I'm not being held against my will and forced to say that. No, I am definitely saying this of my own free will.

Author's note: Oooohhhhhhhh thank you so much for reading my fanfic. So much more to come, so many questions to be answered that i haven't thought of how to answer yet but um...ooohhhhhhh

* * *

Naruto sat and listened as attentively as he possibly could to the person he know understood to be the soon to be head of the Uchiha company that dominated the world. This story wasn't making sense at all...well...it was but the young fox didn't want to admit it. It explained the memories he had and the reason he lost them along with why a very sexy billionaire was sitting in front of him naked with a very large manhood he worked so damn hard not to focus on.

However, as much sense as the story was making there was one detail that couldn't be ignored.

He was suppose to be an omega. Which really really wasn't making any sense but it still really did explain why he was feeling such a way at the club. It explained the rush of memories to his head. It tied everything together! So the only question left now was why?

 **"If I am truly an omega like you said, why is this all happening...now? I mean...we all know the biology of omega. At ages 15 to 18 they mature and experience their first heat. What i felt was...like a heat. It was so raw and...but I'm 23...so...why now?"**

The older wolf seemed searched the fox's face for a bit before sighing and relaxing. He was tense as he tried to help the smaller male make sense of it all.

 **"I don't know. We don't know. We will be trying to find out. We have a bit of scientific help so we will explore some theories later. Right now I think you need to do some thinking. You can't go back to work nor can you risk going in public. If you are truly an omega the Council won't sit still about this. You are in a lot of danger. To be an omega especially in these times... So what I am asking you is...Where do you intend to go from here?"**

The fox sat silently staring at the other a bit shocked. Itachi understood. It was...a lot.

Naruto frowned a bit as his eyes started to become blurry and cloudy with tears and curled into himself. The fox had began to cry. This was a serious situation he wasn't sure how to even begin handling. He'd been able to get through so much on his own before but this was...this was...

Itachi resisted the urge to cradle and cuddle the fox. The reality is he needed the space to think and accept the reality of this situation but he wanted to do something to make the little one feel better.

 **"We can help you. We are providing you an option but you will have to accept a few displeasures as a result but I promise you and i swear to you upon the Uchiha Clan name that I, Itachi Uchiha, will do whatever I can to protect you and make you feel comfortable. You will not be alone in this if you decide to stay with us. You have a choice. I am giving you one. A safer and easier one"**

The fox sniffed and wiped his nose with his hand, looking at the small patch of grass between his legs in thought. There was a moment of silence before the fox giggled a little and looked up at the other, smiling a big stupid goofy smile despite the water still flowing from his now red eyes.

 **"Just know I hate assholes who break promises...okay?"** His voice was starting to crack on him from the crying. He tried to stop and calm down. He had help it seemed. He...would be fine...right?

Itachi giggled in reply and scooted closer to the blond.

 **"I'll take that as we'll be seeing more of each other everyday,"** He sat directly next to the other who tried to gather himself.

 **"Yeah...I guess so... It would be like walking into hell if I go off on my own. I wouldn't even know where to start..."**

Naruto found himself feeling better next to the Alpha and smiled a bit more looking up at the sky.

Itachi looked up as well, laying back onto the grass to do so.

 **"This is a private forest. Nice ain't it?"**

 **"Yeah, It's kinda badass...do you run around here naked often?"** The two laughed a bit as Naruto laid beside the other looking at the dull empty blue sky.

 **"Nah...I haven't been back in a long time. I've made alot of memories here though. Like there was a time my little brother climb a tree in competition with a monkey hybrid. Cried like hell because he couldn't get down on his own. It was so funny. I've...had alot of fun memories here. And now I've got another memory to add I guess. And a second one to come it would seem...with you. "**

At this Naruto laughed again remembering the fun they had earlier and what he said which also caused him to blush a bit.

He turned to his side to look at the other as the silence returned.

It was just the sound of the wind now...and the birds singing and trees dancing and two hearts beating lightly...harmoniously.

 **"Itachi...Will I be okay?"** The worried voice joined the gentle noise.

The larger male turned upon his side to face the other. Faces mere centimeters apart.

Naruto felt the warm of the others breath upon his lips yet dare not look away from his piercing gentle dark eyes. Itachi smiled staring into the ocean that was this blond's eyes and washed away the fox's worries with simple words that felt so reassuring. That made him feel okay.

 **"As long as I'm here, you'll be okay."**

Naruto smiled thinking for a moment. He chuckled.

 **"You know, I'm not even sure you know my name and yet I'm laying in a forest naked with you."**

Itachi laughed at this realization as well.

 **"Well, would you like to change that?"**

Naruto swiftly sat up and faced the other, sticking out his hand to shake to which Itachi moved in response to meet.

 **"I'm Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Itachi"**

 **"It's a pleasure here too"**


	16. Chapter 14- Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And my therapist tells me that that's okay and that i need to come to terms with the fact you cant have all that you want in life. *sniff* I'm still working through my sorrow and utilizing coping methods. So far I have chosen the coping method of doing all that i want right here~😈😈😈😈😈

Author's note: Not sure how i feel about this chapter. Please do tell me your thoughts on it in the comments/reviews. I look forward to it:)

*: Crystal is basically a glass cup but it is usually associated with an expensive one.

* * *

After a while of being in the forest the two slowly made their way back to the cabin with Itachi in lead, grabbing his discarded clothes in the process. As Naruto followed, his mind wandered away from Itachi's story telling.

He planned to make an effort to trust these people. From the sounds of the situation, this wasn't something he could do alone. He wasn't so foolish as to turn down the alpha's offer of help. However, as much as he felt safe and trusted Itachi he made sure to make the mental note that if it started going sideways he'd book it immediately. Thinking about it, they were still alphas, from rich well known families as well, and if it was true, he was an omega. An omega that can possibly birth a pure breed hybrid.

Naruto straightened himself. He was going to have to watch his own back like he's already used to doing and see where this takes him. Where ever it would, its better then the other option.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the two stood before the little cottage.

Itachi broke away for a second behind the house returning with a large white shirt.

 **"Just for now"**

Naruto nodded and buttoned himself into the large collar shirt which hung off of his hands cutely and barely covered his privates. It was like wearing a boyfriend's sweater. It was hot and cute~

Itachi took a mental picture of the fox wearing his shirt so sexily before shaking the dirty thoughts out of his head.

He opened the door.

 **"After you"**

Naruto smiled and entered slowly, taking in the surroundings he had missed before in his entrance and escape. Like the cute plate collection and hand woven art that hung upon the wall..or the taller person standing directly in front of him with folded arms wearing an indifferent expression upon his wonderfully sculpted face staring down at him with deep dark eyes.

He had seen him earlier through the window but being up close to these two was a different experience.

 _'Do they all look this beautiful up close? I bet they have fan clubs and fan fiction written about them. How could they not?'_

Itachi cleared his throat bring the fox back to reality.

Itachi had emerged into the room after Naruto. Upon noticing his younger sibling, he introduced the two.

 **"I would have told you about my brother, Sasuke. He was the one that found the doctor for you. Sasuke, this is Naruto"**

Naruto smiled and stuck out his hand to shake.

 **"I'm...Naruto. Nice to meet you."**

The younger alpha looked at the hand and sighed, taking hold of it before walking away to what seemed to be the little mini bar to make himself a drink. He poured himself a simple scotch and took a gulp to feel the torturous burn before refilling the crystal*, filling a second and re-approaching the pair that had just entered the room. He handed the other to his brother who took it thankfully, too, burning his throat with the beverage, letting out a gasp of release as it rushed down his throat.

Naruto stood between the two watching quietly. The room had felt a bit tense for some reason.

Sasuke scanned over the blond for a moment noticing his singular clothing and general state before looking away to his brother and in a bitter tone spoke.

 **"Father called for you. He needs you to run some numbers for him"**

Itachi placed the crystal down gently on a side table not too far from him as he moved away from the door.

 **"Well, why couldn't you do it?"**

Sasuke tsked and moved back the the bar for another refill.

 **"Because he asked for you specifically. Just go upstairs and call him. See what the asshole wants"**

 **"Sasuke!"**

 **"Yeah yeah whatever. Just go already"**

Itachi frown at his brother's behaviour especially in front of the guest but was used to it already. He didn't usually behave like this. In fact he was always polite and carried himself well. He was funny and smart but when it came to father and the company he would become irritating like a child again. It was like he was always trying to fight to be better. One moment they would be fine, the next it was like war and Itachi would never understand why. They were fine like five minutes ago!...or however long it took Itachi to get back.

But to be acting this way now when they were dealing with a fragile situation involving an omega was not the right time.

Itachi sighed and turned to Naruto.

 **"I'm going upstairs to make a call and sort out some work. If you don't mind waiting for me to return. We should also be expecting the Hyuga's return soon. Once we are all here we can talk about some plans for you. In a meantime,"** He turned to his sibling which was causing him great displeasure at the moment, **"** **Sasuke will provide you company and behave."**

It was almost a glare that Itachi threw at his brother who simply leaned on the counter, swirling his glass.

Naruto frowned.

 **"Oh...okay then, that's fine."**

Itachi turned back to the other and thanked Naruto for being patient with him. He hurried swiftly upstairs to call his father, deep down more worried and threatened by leaving the two alone than making his father wait long.

Naruto now left alone with another alpha, stood silently.

It didn't make sense questioning it all now...how his day at work became this but it could be worst.

The two just stood silently for awhile until Naruto attempted to break the silence.

 **"So...Itachi's a pretty good guy huh? He's told me alot of nice things about you... Must be nice having a brother that adores you alot."**

His icebreaker was met with an irritated sigh.

 **"Not even a day and you're already riding his dick too? Wow. I really must learn his magic. It's such a gift when people want to so willingly suck your dick."**

His tone was sarcastic and mean despite his emotionless face.

Naruto was taken aback. This was the brother that Itachi adored and talked about so proudly to him in the forest?

 **"What? What's that even suppose to mean?"**

 **"You heard me, omega"**

Naruto was starting to get angry. This was all coming out of nowhere.

 **"The name's Naruto, bastard"**

 **"Until last night it was foxxy, having an identity crisis?"**

 **"You privileged asshole! What's that even suppose to mean?"**

 **"Aw well I wouldn't expect some stripper to understand. They don't teach it at slut school after all. The only place you'll ever be first in class."**

Naruto was becoming more and more shocked by the minute at how a person could be so offensive and be such...such a...

 **"You...You soulless bastard!"**

 **"Such a complex insult. Good job. The English teacher you jacked off for that A+ is going to be proud."**

The asshole smirked as he sundered away from the counter, pass Naruto to sit down in the living room area.

Naruto folded his arms. He was livid now.

 **"We can't all rely on daddy to put us through college now can we"**

 **"I will have you know I worked hard to get where I am, dobe"**

He dropped his smirk and glared over at the other.. That was a sting to him. Naruto could tell.

 **"More like it fell into your lap, money boy."**

Sasuke sat forward in his seat placing his glass next to the empty one placed there earlier. He directed his full attention to the omega.

 **"Well at least I didn't have to sit on my teacher's lap for a pass"**

 **"Good! It wouldn't have been physically possible when their faces where always kissing your ass because of your father's money anyway."**

 **"Take that back!"**

Sasuke stood up angrily but Naruto had no intention of backing down.

 **"No, You take it back. What are you so angry about? I don't even know you! You know, Itachi told me about how kind of a person you are. He's so nice and polite. You're nothing like him! It's like you're not even brothers! In comparison to him you a-"**

Naruto was suddenly overcome by the inability to breath, forcing him to drop to his knees in pain. His chest felt like it was on fire and his eyes began to water tremendously.

 **"I'm a what?"**

 **"N...no.."**

The fox gasp for air helplessly as the alpha had released a heavy set of pheromones which caused him to feel sick and weak. This was starting to all go sideways. Maybe this was a bad idea going with Itachi.

 **"Say it. Let me hear you say it"**

 **"I.."**

Sasuke smirked and withdrew his pheromones feeling pleased with himself, reclaiming his glass of scotch and his seat.

The omega gasped for air to return to his deprived lungs as the weight of the pheromones began to lift.

 **"You know...If not for the womb in your stomach such a 'nice' 'polite' man wouldn't have given you the time of day..."**

Sasuke stared at the glass as he resumed swirling it slowly.

 **"I can already see we won't be getting along. I suggest you have a seat and wait like Mr. polite and nice told you to do."**

Naruto remained on the floor for a bit gathering himself before slowly standing. He hated being pushed around and feeling weak and this guy was such an asshole. This whole omega thing was not going to work out for him if this was what he'd have to deal with. He felt un-faired. Like he was a punching bag for this bastard's anger. It was clear as day. Sasuke didn't view Itachi in a positive light at all.

It was like he viewed Itachi as superior and better and looked up to him yet hated him so much.

 **"Bastard, Why do you hate your brother?"**

Naruto spoke out loud without thinking quickly preparing to stand his ground as he awaited possible pain again.

 **"Why? Have you ever been called a cheap copy? To the point where no matter how hard you tried 'Itachi was able to do that when he was just 12~' Or some dumb shit? Have you?! None of my accomplishments are ever good enough for that man. Not when he has Mr. perfect Itachi."**

Naruto paused for a moment still waiting for pain before speaking slowly.

 **"Well, no... I was never compared to anyone. They sort of don't bother even learning the names of orphans back where I lived so.. I never had that problem but..."** Naruto gulped a bit. **"That doesn't mean you should be taking it out on me. We like...just met. That...hurt alot. Like that was some unnecessary type shit. You can't be doing that to people just because you aren't happy and you hate someone!"**

Sasuke sat quietly swirling the glass.

It reminded him of stuff his mother used to tell him whenever he got upset and would unfair the servant children. In fact, he could even recall a time when he climbed a tree and couldn't get down. Itachi came to his rescue and helped him down, laughing his ass off first obviously. He was so upset that Itachi was able to get down and he wasn't that he got the monkey girl to cry. He had been angry at his brother so many times, always feeling the need to compare himself. Always being told to do better. It was irritating. Clearly Itachi was the favourite no matter where they went or what Sasuke did. It still bugged him to this day. Father was definitely going to pick Itachi to take over the company. It was always Itachi but...never in mother's eyes.

Thinking back...before he started studying to more than likely never have a shot at taking over as head of the company, he used to have alot of fun...and freedom. He wasn't compared or put against his older brother...

Why did all the stress start?

The blond continued, breaking Sasuke's thoughts.

 **"Also, my school English teacher was like 100. Ew. It would not have been worth it."**

Naruto hit his chest lightly fake sniffing as he spoke which made Sasuke chuckle a bit but he tried not to show it as he sipped down the rest of the scotch.

Naruto noticed this and was grateful the room started to lighten up. He was almost ready to start running again but he wasn't sure if it was in his best interest.

Hearing the chuckle for a second the thought,

 _'Look, it has a soul'_

crosses his mind which made him laugh a bit to himself.

The bastard placed his glass down and with a roll of his eyes apologized for his silly behaviour and releasing his hunting pheromones.

 **"Hn...Sorry. I'm not sure what came over me. I just felt that..."**

 _'I could tell you anything...why is that?'_

Naruto stood in thought for a moment before smiling.

 **"I'll forgive you if you feed me."**

As if on cue a tremendous growl erupted from the fox's stomach

 **"Whatever dobe"**

He picked up the two crystal on the table and returned to the kitchen, passing the mini bar where he rest them down to reach the fridge.

 **"I guess I can't go starting off on the wrong foot with the possibly only omega in the world"**

 **"I said my name is Naruto"**

The blond carefully followed into the kitchen as he was still wary of the other due to earlier but hungry.

 **"Right...Naruto, dobe"**

 **"Whatever Bastard Sasuke"**

Sasuke smirked and took some ingredients out of the fridge, setting them up on the counter.

He had calmed down. His conversation with his father on the phone had really made him pissed and he acted childishly and out of character. He paused for a moment feeling as though he had misspoken a bit earlier.

 **"You know...I don't...really hate him...He's my brother that has my back when I need him. I just get upset when I get compared to him...as though I'm not my own person but... on any day... I'd die for that idiot."**

Naruto smiled a bit.

 **"Well I'm sorry for comparing you two. I hope you don't ever do some shit like that again though. I'll fold you!"**

Sasuke scuffed at this.

 **"As if a dobe like you had a chance of beating me in a fight."**

Sasuke was starting to have fun listening the the young guest rant on about how he was the stronger of the two and about muscle mass and all sorts of junk. Despite having fun it wasn't his main focus as he paid attention to the blond and cooking.

Those ocean eyes were focusing on him in this moment. Him and him alone which...for some reason made him feel good and...happy.

His anger and irritation not clouding his judgment anymore he fully mentally registered what the omega who leaned over the counter in front of him a bit was wearing and...also what he was not wearing...

 **"Dobe...please put some proper clothes on."**

A blush crawled across the Uchiha's face as he tried to look away from the lovely display before him.

Naruto blushed in response as well as he was starting to become aware of his body even though he's worn less for customers before.

 **"T...This was what I was given to wear."**

 **"Hn...Well I'm not complaining but without caution in the kitchen especially so loosely clothed, when you play with fire, you are bound to get burned."**

He lit the stove top and began to cook.

He had a point there though. Without caution, one is bound to get burn indeed.

* * *

 **"Bastard, Why do you hate your brother?"**

Itachi has paused in the stair well. Originally descending with the intention to investigate the reason for his stupid alpha brother to release such strong pheromones, he was stopped with the desire to hear an answer come from his own brother's mouth.

At the response Itachi bit his lip a bit and returned back upstairs quietly, not daring to stick around to hear anymore.

He re-approached the phone with great displeasure. He didn't ask for this.

 **"Yes Father, I understand."**

 _'I understand'_


	17. Chapter 15- Tonkatsu and Katsudon

Disclaimer: I don't' own naruto...if I did trust me...the story would be waaaaayyy different

A/N: Sorry for the late updates him trying really hard to juggle exams, the looming sense that i'm nothing but a failure and my almost nonexistent art career. Speaking of art please follow my ig art page: ( **c.u.t. art** ). I also got a little editor, a good friend of mine, for my fanfic. I can't spell or English good so she's here to solve that the best she can!Thank you for your patience and have a good read🙏

* * *

Alot of realizations stemmed from this very odd experience.

For Naruto it was that he needed to get stronger, figure out his body now as an omega, find a way to avoid the topic every again with Sasuke and learn the recipe of whatever it was he was making.

For Sasuke it was that he needed to calm down some more and...the dobe was okayish...

They formed a weird name calling bond in like 10 minutes. Kind of fun.

For Itachi...

Dear old Itachi learned that...

He didn't know his brother as well as he thought...

* * *

Naruto sat quietly as he waited for the bastard to finish making whatever it was that smelled so good.

Their meeting was rough, but Naruto had no intention of letting it stop him from getting the help he needed. He would gladly put up with the asshole's attitude, even if it made him grit his teeth. From the looks of it, thankfully, it wasn't a natural reaction from the bastard anyway. He did say sorry. But what was frustrating was there was nothing Naruto could do about it. In all his life, he'd never felt as weak as he did in that moment. It happened so fast too, and was all so dramatic and unnecessary.

He noticed every now and then the younger alpha would peek at him as he cooked. This was something the fox had seen many times before~

Desire~

It was obvious the Bastard wanted him to keep watching attentively.

The fox was starting to become naughty again, throwing their meeting to the back of his mind. This was how he had power.

He'd always relied on his looks and talent to get where and what he wanted and at this moment he wanted...he needed to stay close to to this rich trio. He KNEW he'd never have protection and help like this anywhere else. He needed to keep it, and that meant staying on good terms with everyone.

By using the little power he had~

The ocean eyes focused completely on the alpha who seemed to enjoy it. He took in the muscular supple curves of the other male that nicely printed through his button up white shirt and the lovely peach ass that was locked in prison by a nice dark blue suit pants as he did so.

It was hard not to compare the two brothers. They were so different yet so alike. They both gave off a certain air that made them seem invincible compared to other dominant alphas.

Itachi was more passionate and caring. His voice was gentle and silky and every word that came out his mouth seemed so thought out and personal.

Sasuke's was bold and fierce and every word that came out his mouth was like an honest child. He wouldn't lie to you...he had no reason to.

He hadn't even know them that long.

Itachi was taller and more toned than Sasuke but the younger brother looked more flexible and sturdy.

The fox even began to wonder if Sasuke had Itachi beat in the lower department. Lord! He would have to be so huge~

Imagine being sandwiched in between the two siblings~

You'd never be able to sle-

Naruto paused for a moment a bit embarrassed and shocked...

He wondered where this was all coming from. Naruto never questioned his sexuality...well..he never had the chance to. He was always busy working to survive and pay rent. He knew was very perversive and naughty...often mischievous to but...Was he..into men?

It would make sense. He was an omega after all. But before all of that he had thought he was a beta. A plain, old, vanilla beta. He'd never even dated before, now that he thought about it. He'd never looked at his colleagues in a sexual light- Heck! He even went lingerie shopping with them a couple times.

Was he always...?

The fox left the counter and sat down on the sofa thinking to himself much to Sasuke's displeasure who took notice as he began plating the meal.

 **"Whats wrong dobe? Still feeling pain from my pheromones?"** The alpha smirked.

 **"HA you wish...no..just thinking."** Naruto melted himself into the soft sofa continuing to race through his thoughts the best he could.

Sasuke paused for a moment letting out a relaxed quiet sigh.

 **"About?"**

 **"My life before all of this...if I was always an omega...My friends..My future...alot of things at once...I'm...trying to think about it all but it starting to hurt,"** The fox rubbed his temple lightly as he turned back slightly to see into the kitchen at Sasuke.

 **"Well that's what usually happens when you don't use it very often,"** He joked.

 **"Whatever baka!"** Naruto puffed up his cheeks adorably in frustration as his intelligence being questioned.

Sasuke chuckled as he continued to finished up plating.

 **"Take it one at a time, make a list of the questions you have in your mind and answer them one at a time. My mom used to make me do that crap whenever I was stressed or angry."**

 **"Oh my god and such improvement it has done for you, you think through everything so clearly and calmly,"** Naruto said sarcastically.

 **"Just do it dobe,"** He blushed still a bit embarrassed at his behavior from earlier. **"It might actually help your scatter brain."**

 **"Fine...okay"** He turned away from the kitchen and looked out the window at the dulling sky. It was probably afternoon now. He was working his shift last night after all...What an eventful tiring day.

 **"First question, go,"** Sasuke threw the small kitchen towel over his shoulder as he kept occupied.

 **"Who am I?"** Naruto answered honestly. It was a question he had for awhile now. He felt as though he'd lost himself in all of this being an omega crap.

 **"And your answer to that is?"**

 **"I am...Naruto Uzumaki, 23 year old orphan from Hidden Leaf orphanage who used to work at Filthy Gals as a part time job and a delivery boy at the Ramen Shack...I was a beta fox...and I've never dated before...or...had sex"**

 **"You've never had sex? As a stripper?!"** Sasuke paused a bit shocked at this new intel he had just obtained.

 **"ENTERTAINER! I forgot to correct that earlier. I entertain people but that doesn't mean I sleep with them ,Bastard...and if I was an omega, I would have found out way before I got here had I had sex"**

 **"Hn"** Sasuke thought for a moment on why he had the urge to wag his tail before resuming his action.

 **"So... you're a virgin then... How come. You're 23. You must have gone to a party or two by now or maybe a club. One night stand or two."**

 **"Never had the time for it I guess."**

 **"Hn"**

Sasuke hummed in understanding. He didn't know much about the fox but enough to know it must have been hard. Surviving on your own trying to put food in your mouth. Always working trying to get by...not having a chance to enjoy the dirty pleasures and childish shenanigans of life. Despite it all, Sasuke still had a childhood. He didn't have alot of worries and did silly things all the time. Naruto wouldn't have had that...

 **"Are you a virgin?"**

This question snapped the young alpha out of his thoughts and he chuckled at the sudden interest the small omega seemed to have in him. He grabbed two heavy plates, leaving behind a covered third for his brother and entered the living room where the blond occupied.

 **"Oh so we're playing 20 questions now?"**

 **"Got anything better to do?"**

 **"What happen to sorting your thoughts out?"**

 **"Hurts, I can't be bothered to suffer like this."** The blond dramatically fake died melting more into the sofa, immediately resurrecting at the lovely smell that entered the room with the Bastard. It was enough to get full on the smell alone.

Sasuke handed the plate of Tonkatsu, an array of deep fried pork cutlets with shredded cabbage and some katsudon, to the now very attentive blond who took it eagerly.

 **"Eat dobe, your brain may stop hurting if your stomach does first."**

Sasuke assumed a seating position next to the fox on the couch and the two started to eat. Naruto enjoyed he burst of flavour that filled his mouth with every bite and Sasuke enjoyed watching the small fox wag his tail unknown to himself in delight.

The two sat quietly after filling their stomachs. Itachi had yet to come back down and Neji hadn't returned as yet for Naruto to properly meet him as a person and not a new regular at the club...so the two just sat quietly as the sky got darker.

 **"Even though I've been up all day I'm not tired.."** Naruto commented.

 **"Hn"**

 **"Don't you got anything around here to do? I usually just work all day. I feel so idle right now...and I want ramen."** The fox pouted as he stared at his empty plate feeling betrayed.

 **"You just ate, dobe"**

 **"So?"**

Sasuke sighed. He needed to sleep but he wasn't tired as well. He was grateful for these off days he took. In his bored state his mind began to wonder back to the topic of Naruto's life...so exhausting and fast paced. No wonder the blond couldn't get to sleep now. He needed to cool down.

...and it was getting dark...in a private forest...with a large lake not to far away...

 **"Dode...wanna do something fun?"**

 **"Fun?"**


	18. Chapter 16- On Decide

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. My Therapist says I'm making progress and getting better at coming to terms with reality... um...I hope to recover soon from my depression of not owning Naruto. This has been such a difficult journey for me. I'm getting better i swear. Living out my dark yaoi fantasies online is helping me realize that maybe this is all for the best so...*sniff* thank you for reading.

A/N: Slow updates I know but I've been laz-busy...busy figuring out my life and I'll keep trying to regularly update. Again, I'm trying to save my nonexistent art career so please check out my ig:(c.u.t. art) I would mean so much to me. Thank you very much for reading. Also the title is suppose to be a pun...sort of...like On the side/ undecided...is that unnecessary? cause like deep down i know it is but i want to keep it sooo badly. Ima keep it.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the samples he had collected in wonder.

If he did this right he wouldn't just change life for the better for hybrids..he would get what he wanted so desperately.

He looked outside the small window of the lab. It was getting late and all he did the whole day since he got the samples was stare at it in awe. He was closer than he had ever been in years in his project.

It wasn't what the council originally funded him to do. The Council had given up hope in recreating the omega due to lack of accurate and beneficial resources and information. Every person knew the biology of the different sections of hybrid and what made them different but no one once questioned why there was this difference. Without knowing the why omegas are born with wombs by identifying the DNA and make up differences there was no way of recreating that process. but now...

Kakashi locked away the swabs and vials of DNA from the omega before closing down and securing the lonely lab. It was just him there after all. He worked alone. He liked to be alone but then his little dolphin swam into his life and showed him how lonely of an existence that was. Kakashi still remembers how they met well. Iruka talks about it often. He would always tell Kakashi about how he helped him to open his heart more to connect with the children at the academy...especially the trouble children...

 _'Naruto...I should have known.'_

Kakashi sat on the bench in the parking lot under the large street light staring into his little orange book though his mind was elsewhere.

 _'I had known about his child for years but to think he would go so far...an omega pup...explains alot. That's why he asked me to...'_

The sound of a loud car horn alerted Kakashi of a new arrival to the lab parking lot breaking his thoughts and caused him to smile behind his stuffy mask.

 **"You look so serious...Kakashi."**

The brown driver smiled brightly at the scientist and in response the other sighed in relief.

 **"Hai,...today was a long day without my dolphin to recharge me. I fear my battery is low~"**

 **"Pervert."** Iruka blushed, **"Just get in. I finished work early today so let pick up our order and go home. I called ahead."**

 **"Sounds good~"**

He entered the vehicle, immediately pulling down his thick white mask and reaching over to kiss his little beta. Kakashi's tongue invaded the hybrid's mouth who could only hold onto his lover in response, trying to catch his breath at every chance before pulling away a bit from the hot kiss and blushing even harder.

 **"I've missed you."**

 **"Its only been like 10 hours..."**

 **"I know."**

Kakashi pulled back in satisfaction.

 **"There. I'm recharged."**

Iruka sighed at his husband's silliness before laughing, feeling happy and satisfied himself. The car was restarted and the pair drove off to the small popular restaurant they usual visited after work if neither felt like cooking. At the sight of the establishment Kakashi frowned behind his mask.

 _'I was always so close and yet so far at the same time. It was always right under my nose. For years.'_

 **"I'll go in and collect it. I'll be right back."**

Iruka exited the vehicle excitedly and entered through the familiar painted cloth. Positioned on the side of a simple street corner was Ramen Ichiraku. A nice tourist spot and eating establishment thats been around for a good couple years now. A place Kakashi visited frequently but not often for the reason of eating food. Iruka returned with two large covered bowls in a bag and a concerned expression. Kakashi knew why but held his tongue.

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **"Hmm...Nothing...Just Naruto hasn't come into work today** **Ayame says...nor called in sick."** Iruka started back the car after placing the food in the back. **"You think he's okay?"**

 **"He's not a child anymore Iruka. I'm sure he'll come in tomorrow."**

Kakashi took out his orange book and stared into it. He was lying through his teeth. It felt bitter on his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to worry Iruka any further. And if he told him... He wasn't sure how Iruka would feel about his actions.

 **"Maybe your're right. I just hope he isn't doing something stupid. He better have quit that...night job."**

The teacher took his time and carefully drove home, remembering the child he used to teach well. The child never admitted that he was a trouble maker to anyone despite always playing silly pranks on people. He was always alone. He was loving and caring and was always joyful but no one hung out with him or treated him fairly. He had to survive on his own. Iruka tried his best to help the fox but he still always had the view he was a nobody, although to Iruka, he was a somebody. Somebody important and loved yet he didn't have alot of friends to help him understand that. He had one best friend years ago if he remembered correctly...a little red head exchange student or something? He was always so open and free around that kid...he behaved like a kid should...without worrying about what you'll eat tomorrow or how you'll pay rent.

Iruka always saw a bit of himself in Naruto and started to care for the child alot. It made him wish to have a child of his own one day but such would never be possible...

Iruka peeked over to his husband who stared blankly into his book before returning his eyes to the road leading to their small abode, parking the little car into the garage.

 **"We're home!"**

 _'It's not possible.'_

 **"Finally... I could eat."** Kakashi stated as he exited the vehicle and unlocked the door. **"Question is will I eat dessert or dinner first?~"**

Iruka giggled a bit as he followed close behind with the food in hand.

 **"You need to be patient, the dessert isn't going anywhere~"**

Iruka gave Kakashi a peck on the cheek and waltz into the house a bit excited as he began setting up the table.

Communication is important in every relationship. You may realize that you and the one you love may be worrying about the same thing or having the same thoughts. You have a chance to sit and discuss these sort of problems and worries before they get worse...and drive you to do something you will eventually come to regret...

 _'A human and a beta can't have hybrid children but that's fine. All I need is Kakashi. I'm already happy.'_

After awhile of eating the phone began to ring. Iruka answered.

 **"Yes...I understand. I'll come in tomorrow morning before work. Okay...goodbye."**

The beta hung up the phone and turned back to his husband who finished up the last bit of ramen in his bowl.

 **"Who was that?"**

 **"No one important."**

Kakashi hummed in response before removed his mask in knowing. He was finished eating dinner. The two smiled lovingly at each other.

 **"Dessert?~"**

 **"Yes please."**

Communication is important.

* * *

She placed the phone down, returning her eyes to the police report from a morning event that had been delivered to her.

 **"It sounds just like the heat of an omega. I believe it's worth looking into but you can't close down my club for too long."** Jiraiya commented as he finished his final bottle of sake.

 **"Indeed it is a matter to look into. There isn't much here to go off of however. It seems the performers at the club had nothing to say about the matter as well. I won't keep your pervert store shut down for long. I can promise you that my friend. Just allow me to carry out some investigation into the matter first."** She stood, pulling out more from beneath her table and pouring for two. **"I'll send out someone to ask questions. I believe they have been paid off. I'm sure we have something to offer that your little ladies can't refuse to make them talk"**

 **"Hai hai...do whatever."** The old man slurred drunkenly as he finished his cup and stood, **"but... me and you both know you can't go doing this without permission from your higher up. You get that... then feel free to do whatever."**

Tsunade stood in anger slamming her hands onto the table, shattering it.

 **"Bastard...you know he'll say No! He even banned search for omega hybrid!"**

The old man smiled as he walked...or...stumbled out the door into the hall way.

 **"Not my problem Tsunade..."** He yelled behind him, waving her off.

Tsunade cursed as she looked down at the broken desk. She wouldn't allow this to stop her..no matter what or who got in her way. She needed to take action.

Jiraiya dropped his smile and stood up straight as he exited the building. He looked up at the moon in the night sky and frowned deeply before resuming his walk. He took out his phone and dialed a number he came to know by heart whenever something was wrong and something was very wrong now.

 **"We need to talk..."**


	19. Chapter 17- Bad Omens

Disclaimer: I do no own naruto. I am still depressed about it so I made a a small webtoon for fun on well...webtoon called 'Slightly depressed' about...well um..slightly depressing stuff. It's for shits and giggles. (The art is kinda shit but hopefully you giggle so.) This is all part of my recovery of not owning naruto or a decent art career...lord i sound depressing...wish me better🙏🙏🙏❤

A/N: Thank you for being so patient for these updates as my life crumbles around me. And i hope you like it. Do let me know in the comments and reviews. Lots of love and again Thank you.❤❤❤🙏😊

* * *

Neji grit his teeth as he entered the meditation room, where he was to meet his Clan elder and leader, reflecting on how to even begin reporting on his original mission. He felt it was of up most importance after dropping off Kakashi to report that day's events immediately. He had in the past informed the elder of the omega scent he had picked up and was told he was silly and disappointing. To focus on what his top mission was; keeping close relations with the Uchiha wolf clan. After all, one is to keep their friends close but their enemies closer. However, he was on to something back then. It was his worst mistake not trusting himself and bringing the Uchihas along to the club.

He cursed a bit at the wooden floor of the large candle lit meditation room but tried to calm himself by taking in the sweets scents they released and focusing on the sound of the gentle large bamboo water fountain that was planted carefully behind the Clan Elder's meditation seat which was made by hand using the world's most expensive material, mulberry silk, with gold trim and jade emblem tassels. He needed to think clearly and calmly as he gave this report.

The wooden door was slid open and the bat hybrid immediately fell to his knees in a bow not daring to look up until instructed to do so. They were here.

They assumed position before Neji before allowing him to be at ease. Neji slowly looked up.

The Clan Elder sighed in disappointment looking down at the kneeling bat hybrid from his expensive seat. His Uncle, Hiashi, the Clan Leader who answered to the Clan Elder, stood on his right wearing the same disappointed expression. Neji hated this more than anything...being looked down on although he worked hard and carried himself the best he could but he bared with it the best he could.

Standing on the Elder's left, Hinata.

Weak, sweet, trusting and in many ways inferior yet she was above him in the clan. Even her younger sister was stronger than her. She was a part of the main branch even though she couldn't do anything right if she tried because she was too weak and too sweet...These were all things he used to think of the young beta hybrid when he was young and silly.

Out of everyone in this clan she always had his back and supported him and in turn he would protect hers. She was deserving of her title as heiress in his blank eyes...but only time and her strength would tell if she would ever succeed her father over he younger sibling.

These three before him... he had to bow to and listen as they judged him. This clan meant alot to him..to his father. He would do what he needed to protect it and carry out his orders...especially as a member of the second branch of the clan. It was the job his father gave him...that he would perform even if it killed him...even if they killed his father..

Neji averted his eyes when the Clan Elder began to speak, taping his top pocket lightly confirming something was still there.

Through the calming white noise of the gentle pitter patter of water hitting water erupted a deep and frustrated voice.

 **"Neji...I was informed you took them to that filthy club you have become obsessed with. Not only that... there was a large series of altercations at the disgusting establishment whilst you were attending to your mission. I thought we cleansed you of that dirtiness... You keep on disappointing me Neji...Is this the boy your sister-in-law raised? I'm completely displeased."**

 **"I don't know anymore...I'm still finding it hard to believe myself Elder one."** The tall long haired man looked down on his nephew in anger yet wore a calm expression although to Neji it was obvious that he was holding his words...tight. **"Hurry and report to the Elder one. He has other matters to attend to...and so do you."** The last part he grumbled.

Neji shook his head yes and smirked. He was excited.

 **"Indeed Elder one, I, Neji Hyuga of the second branch of the Hyuga Clan, against my religious and righteous teachings brought the esteemed sons of the Uchiha Clan to a night club and for that I will take my punishments proudly."**

 **"Prou- BOY YOU-"**

 **"Control yourself** **Hiashi! This is a temple and sanctuary. You will not taint it with curses nor will you behave inappropriately."**

The Elder looked over at the alpha in disappointment but understanding the reaction. He returned his eyes to the original subject of anger and displeasure.

 **"I, too, am puzzled by your choice of wording. One should have shame! Yet you smile at me..."**

The Elder eyed the young boy in thought. He inhaled slowly before smiling and laying back in a more relaxed and calm position.

 **"Dear boy...have you found something interesting that makes you proud so? That is the only reason you would smile so stupidly."**

 **"Indeed Elder one, though I bring news of joy I also to bare bad news."** Neji looked up to the trio as he spoke, analyzing his situation and how best to approach it. Hinata knew him as an individual and would vouch for his word and honesty. Hiashi would be against him in every way but support his daughter as her father. The Elder was hard to predict however. Right now he was smiling...That could mean anything. Neji didn't know what he was thinking nor could he guess. He just needed to word this carefully. This could save the clan from complete extinction.

 **"Go on...Enlighten me. You may be spared of punishment if this news is worth your questionable** **behaviour."**

Neji cleared his throat and thought for a brief moment. He was to thread on this thin ice lightly. Thankfully he was able to grab a bit of added security which he had tucked away carefully into his top pocket.

 **"Month ago I had reported to the Elder One that I caught the scent of an omega around the area of the night club and it was disregarded as me being silly and imaginative."**

Hiashi grumbed, **"This again?"**

The Elder side eyed the adult alpha who went silent in response.

 **"Elder one. Please listen to me as I inform you that it would appear that I was not wrong. For within the club, the Uchihas and I have found... a fox omega working at the club..thus the series of altercations you referred to earlier occurred."**

Neji began to bow lower, his head digging into the wooden floor of the dimly lit, gold and jade decorated room. He dare not move as he began to feel a heavy aura of judgment surface from the Elder and leader before him. He began to sweat a bit. **"I swear on my life and...hopefully generations to come.. that it is indeed a real omega and i tell no lies before the great one that you are! Who has fought for hybrid lives and rights since birth and would dare no speak lies but will tell truths in hopes of bringing the Hyuga lineage back to life! I beg of you, the chance to prove to you that I indeed found an omega!"**

The room fell quiet for a long period of time. Well not fully quiet. The water continued to drip slowly...what was suppose to be soothing became taunting. Each drip a second apart as though counting the young alpha's final moments. Neji dare not move and chose to reflect on his life for the chance this day would be his best and last. It was scary in all honesty. He poured everything out on the table...even so...he had no way of predicting what would become of him.

 **"Elder one...I believe we...we should grant him the chance to prove his words true."** A soft yet sturdy voice murdered the silence causing the bat hybrid to smile and relax a bit once again. The room became less tense. She always had his back.

 **"Hinata!...Elder one...you can not really consider this insanit-"**

 **"Father!... Neji-san has n...no reason to lie about such a...a serious matter. If indeed an omega is alive... t...th..then this is serious especially for our dying clan and ...and needed to be reported immediately. What's more...our clan alone isn't the only one that...that seems to know of the omega's existence as Neji-san said. If this really is an omega the Uchihas also know...This ...this is a big deal."** She was getting passionate. She regains her stutter when she does.

Hinata quickly bowed gracefully to the Elder, turning away from her father and perched her hand gently on the Elder one's knee. She stared up at him and spoked as clearly and gently as she could manage.

 **"Elder-san...Neji-san is a member that...that cares about this clan from the bottom of his heart. His words must be true. I believe you should allow him the chance to prove it. If he can not I will take punishment for wasting your time."**

 **"...Hinata.."** Her father sighed rubbing his temple before also getting on his knee before the Elder. **"I shall put trust in my daughter's words and also share in the punishment that would await her."**

The Elder frowned before breaking and chuckled a bit as he motioned for the two to stand. He continued to laugh lightly rubbing his chest. He relaxes and inhales once more.

 **"It is as though the generations get weaker and weaker...I know he does not lie. I believe him."**

 **"Pardon?"** Hinata and her father both asked in confusion as they slowly resumed their places. Neji smirked a bit understanding. One would think he was enjoying the candles but he was taking in something far greater and pleasing to him.

 **"You are a great Elder indeed. May you live longer..."** Neji commented as he reached into his top pocket pulling out a small handkerchief he owned with lovely gold trimming and one jade emblem which his father had owned before him.

 **"A handkerchief?"** The Clan leader questioned.

 **"No Hiashi...What's on it... What is your nose for?"**

Hinata and Hiashi looked at each other for a moment before both closing their eyes and inhaling slowly.

They understood. The scent of an omega had been lost to them due to the candles but the Elder had already picked it up. The boy told no lie.

 **"I request that you allow this to be my mission for it is to be only us three, the Uchihas and I...no...four...a doctor as well, to which I was able to swipe a bit of blood from as proof... that know of the fox's existence. Currently the Uchihas have him secured in their private forest...** **I will act accordingly to what the Elder and leader desire. I can do this...** **"**

Neji bowed feeling more than pleased about this all. He can save his family and the ones he loves...and what they treasure most of all...this clan..

 **"From the sounds of it already you have a plan... Let's have this discussed somewhere more private... tell us everything you know...and we will pay for everything you need. What is your plan to save this clan...and restore your father's honour?'**

 _'I can do this.'_

 **"My plan is simple Elder one."**

 _'For him'_

 **"I will take full control.'**

 _'For me'_

 **"With this. He will belong to me."**

 _'For the clan.'_

Hiashi smirked as he listened attentively. **"Just like your father...I guess the ambition doesn't fall far from the tree...Do not disappoint us Neji."**

 **"I will not."**

 _'It is my destiny.'_

* * *

Hinata sat outside her room in the large private garden she was gifted as an heiress after the long concerning meeting. She stared into the cute small pond in which only one peculiar white koi carp, with a harsh pure black spot centered upon the top, danced. This was strange for this little one was often never alone but the young hybrid quickly understood as the sound of a car driving off screamed into the quiet wind.

Neji was gone on his mission.

She looked up at the full moon in the sky as many that same night has and frowned deeply. Hinata slowly rised and went inside. She will have to burn some incense and pray tonight.

For the reason Yang swam alone in the pond that night was because Yin was dead.

This was an omen.

Neji has lost reason, structure and spirituality in all his passion.


	20. Chapter 18- Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or so the wiki page tells me which sucks but I do own this fanfic. Now there is no wiki page to say that...but if you take a sample of this fanfic and send it to a lab...you will be able to see that this is in fact made with my blood, sweat and tears.😊✌

A/N: This is the longest chapter you've ever done...Why? Idk. Can it be because you literally have nothing else going for you that you have the time to dedicate a whole day to typing this chapter up?Maybe...

Lord..I really may be ' _ **Slightly Depressed'**_ my webtoon on Line Webtoon and my instagram **(c.u.t. art)** which I updated whenever I want because I suck at commitment.😊 Kinda like this fanfic..which I update at arbitrary times...Yet you are taking the time to read it which gives me the desire to work on my commitment issues and change this bad habit of mine. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Naruto had followed Sasuke out the door with curiosity. He wondered what the bastard considered to be fun but this wasn't quite what he picture in his mind as he stood in front of a huge blue forest lake resting calmly encircled by large trees and soft cushion grass with a small wooden dock. The breeze was cold and light, rippling the moon lit water ever so gently and causing the exposed fox to shiver and clutch his shoulders in comfort. His half form felt more than appropriate for the large button up shirt he wore provided no warmth like the feel of his thick tail wrapping around his body and heavy ears pressing against his scalp did. Naruto looked over to Sasuke in confusion who stood quietly and proudly before him taking in the lovely sight of the lake from the dock.

 **"Are we swimming? I don't have swim trunks."** Naruto commented as he slowly got closer to the edge of the dock beside the slightly taller male.

 _'...I don't have anything actually now that I think about it. All my stuff is in my locker at work. Even my phone...Iruka must be worried.'_

 **"Who said anything about swim trunks?"**

 **"What?"**

Naruto was fully broken out of his thoughts as the alpha began to slowly and seductively strip down to his beautiful nothingness, smirking at the fox who stood beside him watching in confusion before shifting to a firey blush that spread all over his tan body.

Naruto now fully understood what the activity was. Sasuke was inviting him to skinny dip.

 **"How about it, dobe? or do I have to teach you how to swim?"**

Standing on the edge of the large deep crystal blue lake that shined and glistened in the moon light the fox answered the question of which sibling was bigger...

It was Itachi.

But Sasuke was still rather impressive.

 **"I...don't have any clothes to wear after if I do."** He stated as he tried not to feel embarrassed by the current situation.

He's seen many naked people before from his job or random perverts. He's also seen Itachi which... was almost like a religious experience now that he thought about it...but now this felt different... a little. More embarrassing... so much more...important. Seeing Sasuke and thinking back to some life experiences he'd had before, the fox wondered if it was because...back then he didn't identify himself as an omega. He wasn't seeing the alpha before him like he usually would. Just another person hiding from the world or running from sadness. He was...

 **"You can wear some of mine. I bet they would fit you a bit better...Itachi isn't the only one with spare clothes here... _Get you out of that fucking thing_." **The last part the alpha said more to himself as he observed the shivering omega.

He noted how sexy and alluring the dobe was..posing naughtily in the kitchen, but here he was adorable. His ears laying flat on his head and his tail inching up the shirt a bit more...Sasuke kind of liked it.

Alot.

The alpha quickly and carefully stepped into the water which came up to waist length, his eyes not leaving the fox for a second who still stood there at the edge blushing a bit was thoughts raced through his mind.

Sasuke smirked at the hybrid's reactions to his nakedness. This meant something after all. It meant Naruto was seeing Sasuke as an alpha properly...as a potential mate outside of his soulmate. Considering someone outside of a soulmate wasn't unheard of. It was safer for this secret of Naruto's existence to be kept between the 4 that knew it anyway. If word was to spread it could become violent and dangerous for the fox...not only would the council be after him..but also influential families and dangerous alphas not afraid of law breaking with the word consent not in their vocabulary...but at some point Naruto will have the desire to mate since his first heat has passed. He would have to consider one of them. Sasuke would be a candidate...

The alpha paused for a moment, taking his eyes off the fox.

His way of thinking made him worry a little and he wondered what the other's thought about all of this.

Sasuke didn't love Naruto. It had only been an evening since they met but he couldn't say he wasn't attracted to the blond. There was a reason the fox was a popular expensive choice at the club. He was alluring, infectious and addicting. It was hard not to get drawn in by the beauty that he was but was that Naruto as a person or was it because he was possibly the last omega hybrid in the world?

Naruto stepped closer looking into the lake. This motion pulling Sasuke back to the lovely view of the fox before him. **"Is this safe? I can't even see the bottom of the water!"**

He was hesitant to strip down and enter the water. He's done alot of stupid shit in his 23 years but skinny dipping was not one crossed off his bucket list.

 **"Come on dobe. Nothing's out here to eat you... or can you really not swim cause like...I meant that as a joke but if you really can't then that's... kinda sad."**

 **"I CAN SWIM!"** He pouted looking down to the other in the water who smirked a bit wickedly. The dobe was so easy to rile up.

 **"You sound like all talk..maybe it's best you don't get in the water after all..not only can you not swim..you probably can't even stand up straight on account of how short you are."** Sasuke said teasingly as he turned his back to Naruto and walked further into the lake eventually beginning to swim.

 **"I'M NOT THAT MUCH SHORTER THAN YOU AND I CAN SWIM BETTER THAN YOU!"**

 **"Hn... I guess we will never know then...you're too scared to get in a bit of water and it's so warm in here too. What a shame."** Sasuke turned back and smirked as he watched the blond begin the burst with the desire to prove him wrong. This was fun. Naruto was the competitive type which excited the young alpha. This was...part of Naruto as a person.

Naruto ripped off the white shirt and tucked away his ears and tail, standing in his cute naked glory. The fox quickly forgot about his embarrassment due to his desire to prove the wolf wrong and jumped in excited to reach the other.

Slightly out a of breath he caught up, **"I BET...oh it's actually pretty warm... I BET I can swim better than you!"**

 **"Ha, Oh?~ And what exactly are you betting?"** Sasuke stood up in the water intrigued.

 **"First** **person... to the other side of the lake! Loser has to do whatever the winner wants."**

 **"Hhhmmmm...Well I guess you better start preparing yourself to serve me then. This is a pretty large lake though and it gets deeper as you go further. Are you sure you want to do this?"**

Naruto placed his hand behind his ear and moved closer to the alpha. In a high pitch cartoon voice as though it was a kids show he taunted the older male, **"Is that the sound of fear I hear? I can't hear you~ Louder!"**

Sasuke snorted at the omega's antics. It hurt too much to hold back the laugher. **"Ha, fine then..Bring it!...Because there's no way you'll ever bet an alpha especially one like me.~"**

 **"Ever got your ass kicked by an omega before? HUH?!"** Naruto yelled back as he puffed up his chest ready for battle.

Sasuke stopped his laughing at the statement and stood in silence for a moment watching the smaller male in confusion who walked around the lake in tiny circles with his chest up in the air.

 **"Is...that a real question?...it..it wouldn't have been poss-...Omegas don't-...YOU'RE the last-..."** Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple a little choosing not to question the smaller one's comeback any further in fear of migraine, **"No Naruto...I haven't."**

 **"Well prepare for that to change!"**

 **"Yeah sure. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."**

Naruto smiled widely and he ran back over to the edge of the lake splashing water up into the air as he did so playfully. It's been a stressful day with alot of questions and concerns yet somehow the most fun day he'd ever experienced. First with Itachi and now Sasuke.

Sasuke followed more calmly, happy the fox seemed to be so excited and having fun. That was the point of this after all..and hopefully he'll get tired and have a peaceful sleep.

 **"We'll go on the count of three! From here to the other end of the lake and back!"**

 **"Fine by me."**

The two got into position and Naruto started counting. Upon three they both took off as quickly as possible, Sasuke's larger body giving him an advantage over the fox. He had long bold steady strokes which easily kept him further ahead. He was focused on reaching the other side at a steady maintained pace.

Naruto swam as quickly as he could to keep up with the other with his focus on going in the right direction and returning as quickly as possible. He could beat this wolf easy! Even...if it began to hurt...

He didn't take into account just how large the lake really was in his excitement. Sasuke even asked him if he was sure. Naruto always though of himself as flexible with pretty good stamina but he was getting tired...quickly.. from exerting so much energy in attempts to even keep up with the wolf. His little muscles began to burn like fire and ache and his legs started to freeze up from the pain. In the middle of the lake the fox was unable to go any further. To describe it to a person what Naruto was experiencing would be difficult. It was panic, fear and anxiety all in one which engulf the fox just like the water was starting to.

He was going under. He was complete conscious of this fact and it became all that filled his mind. He couldn't move his legs at all or even begin attempts to swim. He...he was...

 _'I'm going to die'_

The movement and splashing of water in the corner of his eye getting closer caused him to light up, quickly followed by the feel of strong sturdy arms surround themselves around his body and lifting him up out of the water a bit. He clutched his saviour tightly, coughing up some small little burst of water and panting heavily into his shoulder trying to calm down and catch his breath. Having relaxed in the other's tight embrace he began to laugh a bit at the silliness of the whole situation.

The other sighed in response...releasing a bit of worry and panic himself and slowly made his way to the dock of the lake with the other in hand.

 **"Dobe...I win."**

Naruto chuckled again at the childishness as he hung onto the alpha tightly...admiring the way the moon shined on his dripping wet dark blue hair and how it matted against his pale warm skin. He breathed calmly into the other's neck.

 **"Everything hurts."** He commented. His arms, legs and waist along with his throat and nose from taking in water.

 **"Yeah...Should have listened to me, huh?"**

Sasuke carefully exited the lake and re approached the dock where the two had placed their clothes. He sat, his feet in the warm water, placing the other who winced in slight pain on his lap backing the water to relax into his chest.

Naruto complied with this action... feeling a bit embarrassed that he nearly drowned and dare not look up at the other in his face.

They sat there silently for a long period of time...the wind making them cold again. Sasuke exposed his half form and wrapped the other in his tail who instinctively nuzzled in to his chest further.

The dock faced the moon beautifully creating a brilliant view for Sasuke to gaze at as he held the smaller male close into himself...feeling each an every breath that escaped the other. It was calming..feeling the ever so steady pattern and he was becoming tired. Naruto felt the other's breath too and heard his gentle heart beat as his ear pressed up against the alpha's firm chest. Naruto ended up tracing his finger against the lines of the other's chest. Admiring his large six pack from the top all the way down to the bottom where his...

There was a short pause before Naruto jolted up swiftly startling the other who had been tiredly taking in the view.

 **"W..what's wrong? You okay?"** The other asked in concern due to the suddenness of the movement. The other was fully bright red and warm.

 _'Fever? Is he getting sick?'_

 **"Y..yeah um..w..we should go back to..t..the cabin..i..it would be w...warmer there..a..and plus you're like..um...tired from saving me and all..s..so..yeah."**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this oddity. He sat back a bit an observed the other.

 **"Well...Can you even walk?"**

 **"O..of course..."** Naruto stutter as he felt the need to cover his chest with Sasuke now looking at him so intensely.

 **"Then..get off of me."**

 **"R...right!..right."**

Naruto's blush deepened as he took grip of the other's shoulders to slowly try to help his aching legs stand before immediately falling back where he had came from due to the extent of the pain. Sasuke automatically understood why the blond was so red and he, too, began to blush a little at the feel of the fox's soft plump ass land directing on his naked lap.

 **"D...Dobe."**

 **"I know...d..don't say anything baka. I'm already dying of embarrassment as it is."**

 **"Right..."**

The two sat quickly again, however more brief than the last as both males were starting to become aware of each other.

Sasuke began to stare at the blond who sat in his naked lap burying his head in his hands mortified by this experience. The blond backed the the large moon which ended up outlining the smaller one's lovely figure. The moon light shined like silver on the droplets which slowly ran down the fox's curvaceous sides and on his thighs. Sasuke's blush got darker immediately.

 **"We..can't stay like this.."** Sasuke commented a bit embarrassed of his inability to control himself.

 **"No..we can't. I...It's..pressing against.."**

 **"Yeah I know dobe!...I was there too!... Now here's the plan. I'll shift my body so that I'm backing the moon which will give you room to crawl off and grab you shirt and allow me to move and grab my clothes...We dress. I give you a piggyback ride back. We never talk about this again. Got it?!"**

 **"Got it!"**

The two swiftly put the plan into action and were soon both dressed. They both sigh a bit of relief inwardly. Sasuke stood and turned toward the other a bit upset. Concerns of if he disgusted the blond or made him angry causing him to frown deeply.

 **"Sorry. I wasn't thinking for some reason. I..I felt the urge to keep you close..and warm.. and protected...I wasn't thinking at all. Sorry."**

Naruto looked up at the other with a light blush warming his cheeks which he couldn't help but hold as they,too, started to ache from all the blushing he had done.

 **"I..It's fine.. I wasn't really thinking either. I'm not upset or anything by it so you don't have to apologize...It's just I've never quite experienced anything like this evening in my whole life. I...I didn't know quite how to feel...I..I'm an omega all of a sudden. I don't understand how I'm suppose to feel anymore...I..I've never..."**

Sasuke smiled a bit, happy that Naruto didn't start hating him, and leaned down patting the other's head lightly. **"It's okay. I didn't mean to make you hurt your head so badly thinking."**

The two laughed at the statement remembering their conversation from earlier.

 **"You may be an omega but you're still Naruto..Nothing has really changed you know. You can just..give birth to children..ultimately saving the hybrid race from extinction but other than that..."**

 **"Wow...thanks."** Naruto laughed as he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Sasuke also chuckled a bit, turning back to look at the moon shining on the surface of the water and the leaves of the forest as the sky got even darker. The stars paling in comparison to the enchantress that was the moon. Naruto looked over too from his sitting position on the dock. Again they remained quiet for awhile, listening to the soft rustle of the trees against the breeze.

 **"I..don't mean to rush you or pressure you..or cause you in any way to feel stressed. Really!...What happened was purely because I wasn't thinking but...that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."**

 **"Oh trust me..I know."**

 **"Ha...yeah.."** Sasuke scratched the back of his neck a bit embarrassed again causing Naruto to giggle a bit.

 **"I am sexually attracted to you though...but I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable.I want to...get to know you a bit...and..You know me... I don't want to be purely attracted to you because you're an omega... I've only known you for like...a few hours but I really think we hit it off...sort of... So if you would ever.. consider would you be willing to... give me a chance? No pressure..I'm just letting you know how I feel... I plan to be fully honest with you so that you feel comfortable with..me at least.** **"**

Naruto turned his eyes away from the view back up at Sasuke a bit happy. He felt his heart flutter for some reason and quickly turned back.

 **"I don't mind getting to know you too..I guess...baka."**

Sasuke smirked a little, feeling satisfied with how this evening turned out for him. He enjoyed the other's company genuinely.

 **"I'd be careful what you say...This baka still has to lift you back to the cabin and make use of his win~"**

Naruto looked at the other wide eyed remembering his loss and the bet. Oh lord! This bastard could make him end up doing something weird!

 **"Wait..no..I'm sorry!"**

 **"Too late~"**

Sasuke bent down to eye level with the fox and smirked wickedly.

 **"Loser has to do what the winner says right?..."**

Naruto pouted a bit as Sasuke stared into his eyes and answered with a soft yes.

 **"This brilliant and perfectly skilled winner...wants the loser to...hmmm..."** Sasuke looked around for a bit trying to think of anything. His eyes landing completely on the pink flowers that were the blond's lips. He smirked, **"give him a kiss."**

Naruto looked at the other a bit shocked by this request and quickly looked away, dropping his pout and looking out into the lake. Sasuke was more shocked. This reaction only meant one thing!

 **"...You...haven't even had your first kiss. Are you serious?! How are you a stripper?!"**

 **"ENTERTAINER!"**

 **"That's literally not the point!"**

Sasuke laughed a bit at this new information he collected and stared at the other in slight joy, admiring his cute cheeks marked with three whisper-like marks on each side, pink thin lips and bright blue eyes that avoided his dark ones purposely out of sheer embarrassment.

 **"That...is quite shocking...There is irony somewhere in all of that."**

 **"Irony?"**

 **"Oh lord I forgot you're retarded. Why do I like you..."** Sasuke commented more to himself laughing a bit at really everything at this point. Naruto began to pout again feeling upset about Sasuke's teasing. The alpha took notice and smiled lovingly at the other.

 **"Fine...on the cheek. You can do that much right?"**

 **"N..No! I'm a man of my word! I can do a stupid kiss!"**

 **"Oh~? Fine...Kiss me."** Sasuke was now completely intrigued by the adorable blond who was taking him so seriously.

 **"M..Maybe I will."**

 **"Do it~"** Sasuke was enjoying this alot more than he should have.

 **"C..close your eyes Bastard."**

 **"Yes sir!"** Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes as instructed peeking a little to see.

Naruto looked up at the alpha and bit his lip a little as he tried to amp himself up to do this.

 _'Okay...Naruto.. This is easy. You've literally pole danced before..What's a kiss?'_

He inhaled slowly before closing his eyes tightly and slowly leaning in for contact. Sasuke watched all of this as he peeked, chuckling to himself at the fox's cuteness.

He would be first to capture the lips of this beauty...This cute little golden creature...

was so close that Sasuke could practically taste him.

 **"What are you two doing?"**

 _'Motherfucker!...'_


	21. Chapter 19- Burnt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own the depression that comes with that fact. 👌😊

A/N: I'm working on it i swear. I plan to update every weekend and whenever i feel like. My birthday is the 10th yay for me and my art career is dying ig:( _**c.u.t. art**_ ). Just to update you on my life. I feel this fanfic will be rather long and so i plan to start a small review section called 'IFR'. It's like my version of a so far summary. Let me know how you like it. I may keep it, I may not. It's just for shits and giggles and thank you for reading. I love you all ❤❤❤😊❤❤❤

 _ **In Fucking Review **_: Naruto is an omega after years of being a beta. WHAT?! Itachi is bigger than Sasuke in dick size. YAY! Neji might be a dick. OHNO! Kakashi and Iruka can't have hybrid kids because neither has a womb AWW~ Tsunade is planning some shady shit. WHYYY!? Sasuke is interrupted from his kiss with our uke. FUCK! Let's continue...

* * *

Neji kept his eyes on the road as he ran the plan through his mind again and again. He didn't expect that they would really allow him to use it...

Such an important and ancient tool. The last one of it's design and one of the most important heirlooms of his family was now in his back seat, draped gently in expensive silk with heavy jade to weigh it down, and in the folder next to it...that cursed fucking song sheet. Neji began to bite his nail in slight frustration but quickly stopped himself.

He reached into the glove compartment and swiftly pulled out a small array of strung Buddhist beads which he began to slowly rub between his fingers. He needed to calm down and think this through. It only made sense right? They understood the importance of this mission. They even planned to keep it between them four so too many people would know. It was only right that this was in his possession. He will use it most wisely and carefully. He will not fail.

The driver peeked into the rear view at the cloth and smiled with new confidence having made up his mind for hopefully the final time, throwing the beads into the passenger seat and speeding up to reach his destination faster. Even if it meant killing the enemy he will not fail his father.

 _'The_ _Kokyu in my possession will bring peace the Hyuga Clan. This is my destiny. That Omega is mine.'_

* * *

Upon arriving back to the house the bat was met by the gentle blowing of the trees and nothing more. He had brought with him food from some little ramen stop and clothes for the omega as a cover up for his late return yet it was like no one was home. The forest was silent and not a light filled any of the cottage windows as the alpha could see from the outside. He walked around the perimeter of cottage a bit in search for signs of the others until his body froze in panic and he felt the air leave his lungs immediately. It was like...no one was there...

 _'Wait...Did they!?'_

The bat bolted inside searching the room in desperation.

He shouldn't have left! They were going cut him out! Of course they would! It's an omega! They would be thinking the same too! How could he have been so stupid and so blind?! The Uchiha family only has two successors and will die out faster than his clan. Of course they would monopolize this opportunity! Their clans represented the achievement of the hybrids over the wars and centuries of fighting and survival! The three of them as descendants were like living breathing reminders of greatness and loss! Them dying out is like losing hope! Losing history! Losing the memories of soldiers and mothers and children who all fell to starvation, murder, rape, war and death! They too understand the need of this omega to not only save their clans but to continue to act as a beacon of hope in this dark world we have now where hybrids barely have rights and are slowly watching themselves die out one at a time! and yet he left them alone with his last chance of saving his own...

His mind raced a million directions as he climbed the stairs in continued search. Immediately going blank upon the first door he had flung open in his heated rage toward himself.

Itachi was in a deep slumber upon the bed centered in the middle of the room, gripping his phone...drowned in papers and document files.

Neji felt some air reenter his lungs and small wetness began to drip down his face.

It was a relief to his currently frazzled mind. He had spent time all day thinking about this plan and not failing his father and his clan that the moment it felt like it was all going wrong it had been as though he was dying. Even if it wasn't the omega he found, seeing a sleeping Uchiha had took away that pain he started to feel build up in his chest. He rubbed his eyes to dry the tears and inhaled slowly.

He was being too transparent with his emotions. He needed to change that and remain calm no matter how he felt or what he was thinking. He needed to remain inconspicuous.

The alpha looked back at the resting other. How easily can one sleep with thoughts and concerns like this? When it feels like the fate of the world is in your hands? Was...he the only one worrying this much? Panicking so easily? Cracking under the pressure so easily?

He shook his head a bit as if to clear his mind and slowly descended down the stairs. It didn't matter how he felt or what he thought. It wasn't just about him. He needed to put idle thoughts away.

He found one Uchiha...now where is tw- **"ENTERTAINER!"**

A sharp yell pelted through the forest wind for the bat to hear. It was an unfamiliar voice. It wasn't far...

 _'Intruder?'_

The Hyuga took his time into the forest following the noise of conversation and...giggling?Two voices...one most familiar.

They lead him to a clearing with a large blue moonlit lake with a small wooden dock but the beauty of the view couldn't come close to capturing his attention as he has also found the source of the noise. The bat elevated himself into a tree as he peered down at the two familiar hybrids. The Uchiha wolf and the Omega fox.

At the scene he began to bite his nail again.

 _'They look comfortable...too close. Since when did this happen...'_

Neji frowned deeply as he observed the interaction between the two carefully. It was like playful flirting. Sasuke moves fast. Did they both have the same train of thought? It's only been one day and they were already...

 _'This is inconvenient. I didn't factor in their own progress with the omega but no matter...I just have to stick to the plan...but what do I do about these tw- '_

 **"What are you two doing?"**

A deep and frustrated voice erupted from below the tree in which Neji sat in quietly. The bat smirked at the newest arrival to the scene.

 _'Must have accidentally woken him up~ How convenient.'_

Itachi had followed not to far behind Neji having been awakened from his unexpected rest. He didn't mean to drift off but his frustration and tiredness lead him to. However, from how he left the two he didn't think he would wake up and find his brother about to make out with the omega fox...The brother that hates him so greatly even after everything he'd ever done for him. Even after shouldering burden after burden and dealing with their father so Sasuke isn't disadvantaged and mistreated. Despite doing all of that for him...

The bat watched as Sasuke stood in response, wearing a most displeased expression as he did so. Neji's interest was most peeked at the expression Itachi wore in return however. He spent everyday learning about the two and spent alot of time observing them and keeping up relations due to the iffy history their families have with each other..but..this was new~ Itachi has never looked at his brother like that before even if the other did some stupid shit. The emotion that Itachi was exuding wasn't just anger...

 _'It was fury...'_

The cogs in the bat's mind started to turn again. Some adjustments and editing was going to have to happen to his plan that meant his could monopolize the omega. Whatever caused Itachi to look at his brother so differently from how he usually does will work to his benefit~

 _'..This...this might slow down the two's progress with the omega a bit. The younger Uchiha isn't the most fond of the other after all...and the older one now seems to agree. If you're too busy fighting and being petty then that leaves room for me~ I'll see where this can takes me then.'_

Sasuke glared over to his brother for the interruption feeling as though he had missed a perfect chance because of it and as though spitting his words he spoke, **"You sure took your sweet ass time to get back..."**

Itachi was not amused.

 **"I asked a question Sasuke."**

Neji watched in satisfaction at the interaction between the two and jumped out the tree, landing beside an unsurprised and still rather unamused older alpha who's focus was completely on his brother. Sasuke's face twisted more at the other's arrival.

 **"..you too...Neji...Where've you been?"**

 **"Out."** Neji commented as his eyes strayed down at the sitting omega who wore nothing but a white buttoned up shirt as cover which stuck to his naked wet body and hugged his skin close. This sight caused Neji to frown a little.

 _'This was not becoming of a Hyuga bride. He will need training.'_

 **"Out? Doing what? Reporting to your family?"** Sasuke said facetiously as he knew why the bat hybrid used to spend time with them. Itachi remained silent also desiring an adequate reason for the Hyuga's prolonged absence.

The bat's attention snapped back to the wolf violently. He felt like throwing a fucking rock but remembered what he told himself and simply inhaled. His focus back on the younger Uchiha, as calmly and naturally as he could, swallowing down his anger, he replied.

 **"I bought food and clothes for the omega. I was busy...and from the looks of it...he is in desperate need of some clothing."**

The wolf scuffed at the bat's response and began glaring more intensely.

 **"You took and awfully long time to get food and clothes...a whole day in fact."**

Neji peeked over at Itachi in the corner of his eye for a brief moment before smiled back at the younger wolf a bit maliciously.

 **"Well you should be happy. It gave you time to flirt with the omega...s** **peaking of which, what exactly is going on here? I'm curious as well...what were you two doing?"**

The alphas' focus then fell to a confused Naruto who sat on the ground watching everything quietly with a light blush as he noticed their shift in attention and felt the need to cover himself up more with the shirt. He felt somewhat embarrassed at being caught about to kiss Sasuke by Itachi but he also felt uncomfortable by the new face. Sasuke called him Neji...

The fox couldn't quite put his tongue on what made him feel this discomfort toward the other but it definitely had alot to do with his eyes. His white lavender tinted blank eyes. He didn't like the way they looked at him. He didn't look at him the way Sasuke and Itachi did...it was more inferior..like he...was...an object to possess.

Breaking away his attention, Itachi walked closer to Sasuke, stopping directly in front of the other as though to display dominance in mass and spoke sternly down to the other, **"What is Naruto doing outside in the cold? Do you think this was something that should have happened? As private as this forest is, people can still get in. may things could happen. I didn't think I had such a stupid brother that I would have to explain something as basic as that...and why are you both wet?"** He questioned.

Sasuke stood silently for awhile thinking of what to say. He didn't want to admit what he did was a bit dangerous and almost got Naruto killed but... He almost got Naruto killed. It was just to have fun...Tick a box or two on the blond's bucket list...He didn't mean to tick off nearly drown in lake...

He dropped his glare and a bit of the attitude at his brother's tone and seemed to submit. He didn't have the courage to meet his intense gaze back and merely replied, **"We're not children. Don't treat us like we are. We just went for a bit of a swim in the lake."**

 **"Only children do childish shit without acknowledging the obvious dangers and consequences of their actions, Sasuke."**

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek at this. Itachi had never spoken to him like this before. He's seen him this angry but it was never ever directed at him...It..hurt a bit.

 **"Both of you...and you too Neji...the cottage now please."** Itachi instructed as he turned back toward the forest.

Sasuke froze and looked down at Naruto who they both knew was incapable of complying to the order and the two sighed. Itachi was going to have to know. The fox frowned at the tension between the brothers but chose not to comment. Instead replying...

 **"...I...I can't move."**

Itachi turned back toward Naurto confused. He wasn't as aggressive with the fox as he had been with his brother when he questioned, **"Why not?"** which resulted in the fox biting his lip anxiously. He didn't want to make Itachi more upset at Sasuke and didn't quite know how to answer. He felt uncomfortable...as though he was in some way causing all of this stress due to what he was. He never asked for this. He was feeling as though he was intruding and putting himself somewhere he didn't belong...Here.

He looked upward the other and calmly spoke in hopes of not riling up the older alpha more.

 **"We had a bit of an accident swimming...N..nothing big. I am to blame."**

Itachi's frown deepened and he turned back to Sasuke as though demanding more information. The alpha complied...nervously.

 **"We were racing and...Naruto nearly drown so he's experiencing some pain right now and can't move on his own but...that's all th-"**

 **"That's all? The last omega in the world nearly drowns...and you don't see the danger nor the problem in what you've done tonight?"**

Sasuke frowned again feeling the guilt of it all. What was a sweet moment was the result of something dangerous. They shouldn't have come out here.

Naruto started to feel worst as the situation was escalating and he had no idea how to stop it. Was Itachi always like this when he was upset? He had no idea how to even begin to calm him down..and for some reason...He started to feel scared. Like how he felt being naked in front of Sasuke... He's dealt with unreasonable angry alphas before at the club and even at the ramen shop with humans but he felt so different about this situation. He wanted it to stop... Now.

 **"I agreed to come too...It isn't Sasuke's fault Itachi. I-"**

 **"Why are you being like this all of a sudden?"** Sasuke interjected feeling his anger start to rise back up. Itachi was being unreasonable now.

Itachi began to glare, his anger rising as well as indicated by his extended sharp nails. The two began to growl a bit at each other which made the currently disabled fox more terrified and the malicious bat that observed quietly amused. It looked as though they were going to fight..as though someone was going to die that night. The situation however quickly deescalated with a simple sentence.

 **"What's the matter? I thought you didn't like Mr. Perfect Itachi..."**

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks recalling earlier that day's events vividly. He felt sick. Itachi had heard...

 **"You were...wait no...I-"**

 **"Save it."** Itachi retracted his claws and turned away from the younger wolf, approaching the trembling fox carefully who was now on the verge of tears for reasons unknown to even himself.

Naruto had started to cry. He didn't understand what he was feeling and the fighting and tension wasn't helping. He'd never felt the urge to cry over something as small as this before. Only two hearts felt hurt seeing that. Itachi cupped the smaller one's face gentle and with one hand began wiping his tears of fear and worry.

 **"I promised to protect you Naruto. I can't allow silly accidents like what happened tonight to occur."**

Through heavy hiccups Naruto replied, **"You also promised to make me feel comfortable...so..stop..please."**

 **"...I-"**

 **"I'm cold..."** Naruto interjected, not wanting to hear anymore. He dried his eyes swiftly feeling silly for crying. He wanted to return to the cottage now or...home...just like...not here. Like everyone else, he was tired.

 **"Sorry...Let's get you to the cottage before you catch a cold."**

Itachi sighed a bit upset at himself. He lost all the anger he had came with and felt the urge to make the smaller one feel better. He lifted Naruto up gently as though he was a princess in his large warm hands. The fox instinctively cuddled into his chest. Neji all this time had merely stood and watch, studying each member of the group immensely. This was going to be brilliant for him.

The three walked off with the tired omega through the forest to the cottage. Neji stopped at the car and quietly followed Itachi with a large white bag as he instructed Sasuke to remain downstairs and took the fox into one of the many guest rooms the cottage had. He placed the fox down and departed leaving the fox and the bat alone. This pleased only one of them.

 **"Here is a change of clothes for you, omega..."** Neji handed the large bag to the fox who had been placed carefully on the bed. His eyes took in the sight of the scantily clothes fox again...now having a proper chance to examine his target. He was small...which he hadn't noticed at the club and rather thin.

Naruto must had felt the judging gaze as he quickly responded to the other.

 **"Naruto"**

Neji halted his scan, **"What?"**

 **"I am not just 'omega'...My name is Naruto."**

 **"Ah...my apologies. I didn't mean to offend you. It was my destiny to meet you...Our first official meeting was rather...tense. Don't you think?...I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Neji. I hope we do get along. It is as though our meeting was fate after all. Don't you agree?"** He smiled.

Naruto eyed the other oddly and chose to push his odd choice of words to the back of his mind.

 **"Okay...um..sure...Thank you for the clothes."**

Neji nodded at the fox he now knew by name and exited the room so he could change, returning to a tense living room where Sasuke and Itachi sat quietly. At this Neji felt as though the world was bending for him to achieve his goals. The Uchiha brothers have never been like this. As silly and petty as they would get they were still always one unit when the time came...That unity was gone now.

At Neji's arrival Itachi spoke.

 **"Now you two.."**

The wolf directed his attention to the bat. As upset as he was, he and his brother could still agree on one thing. Neji took way too long to return.

 **"Where did you go Neji?"**

The two were both completely focused on the other who merely smirked.

 _'As if I'd talk.'_

 **"Shopping..."**

He maintained his story having no plans of ruining his mission now. Itachi sighed. He was still very much exhausted and didn't have the strength or the peace of mind to dig any further. He felt upset that he wasn't able to protect Naruto and he had made the fox upset enough to cry and then the situation with his brother wasn't helping. He chose to let this go.

 **"Fine...Whatever,"** he sighed, **"Tommorrow I need you to pick up Kakashi again from his lab and bring him to sign the contract and we'll make sure one time that Naruto isn't running any risk after your silly accident."** He stated as he turned to Sasuke for a brief moment before back to the other.

 **"You can use the other guest room Neji. In your prolonged absence I'm sure you planned to stick around. We will discuss more on Naruto tomorrow. It seems as though that will be necessary. I'm going back to bed...Good night."**

With that Itachi re climbed the stairs to his room.

 _'And then there was one.'_

Neji looked over at the dejected wolf in slight satisfaction who sat silently the whole time.

 **"How sad...I've never seen Itachi like this. He sounds so...unlike himself...oh what did you do Sasuke?~"** He said in a mocking sweet tone.

 **"Shut up bat. I'm going to bed."**

Sasuke grumbled and stood, storming toward the stairs as well. Neji hummed in response as he watched the other leave him alone in the room before he himself left...stepping outside and returning to grab some more items from his car. He gently lifted the expensive silk and took careful grasp of the elegantly designed wooden instrument from it's cloth prison. He examined it, taking in the noticeable cursed seal that decorated it's right side before looking toward the large moon that peeked over the tall trees childishly and the tiny stars that twinkled beside it.

 **"Not a cloud in the sky. It's such a lovely night for music...hmmm?"**

* * *

Naruto, now dressed in a lovely white lace Japanese robe decorated in gentle pink sakura flowers, curled into the large empty bed...left to his thoughts before closing his eyes to a gentle sad song ringing through the quiet forest sky.

 _Neji played his Kokyu._


	22. Chapter 20- Under Covers

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto..if i did the show would literally plummet to the ground because i dont do shit right..not even regularly post.

A/N:I'll post try to post two tonight. I'm sorry..I...i know...wait..please..no..i said i was sorry! To be fair after my birthday I didnt feel like posting...wait...NOOOOOOOOO!

In Fucking Review: Idk fam...Neji looking like a whole problem..and Itachi still got a bigger dick than Sasuke...so...what more is there to say.

* * *

A rustle of the bed sheets and then silence...

One soon came to realize that only he was being comforted by the loving warmth that was the bed as he opened his eyes to the now lightening sky of 4:00 a.m.

Work was at 8 and he had somewhere to be at 6.

Iruka was an educator.

He was younger when he first started at the Hybrid Academy. It was there he met children like Naruto and Sakura, raised to be nothing but a 'hybrid'. Raised in environments that limited their potential and talent. It wasn't really education. It was training to be nothing but beneath the average human. It used to make the beta sick. From early he felt the need to change that and had continued working there to make education for hybrids better, more updated and relevant but he was originally only there for a temporary mission. His place there was originally just a cover...

To care for Naruto.

It was weird when the Council Head assigned the job to him, a secret field agent. One who would have trained under the best of the best and been mentored by the greatest of the great. Something as trivial as caring for a mere child wasn't in his job description but when he saw the child he quickly understood why. It eventually changed from just being a job. Naruto was like the beta's own calf. He came to love the child with all his heart. It was impossible for him not to. The beta knew he could never have one of his own...and with his particular species of dolphin going extinct all he could do was watch them die out slowly.

It was scary..of course it would be..watching as your world and all the people you love and your entire species slowly lose hope and begin to expect complete extinction. One would lose grips on reality. Many people have already...Many people preferred to leave on their own terms.

Iruka once preferred...

but Naruto came into his life in that dull moment and made Iruka continue to be strong despite all the odds and know he was never alone...and then Kakashi entered his life as well. He felt like he had a family. That calf means a lot to him...but now that baby he nurtured was in danger. He was worried. That's the only reason Jiraiya would call him so late at night to meet so early in the day. Something was wrong with the fox. Naruto hadn't come in for work at the Ramen shop either which was weird as well. The fox never turned down the opportunity for a free meal of his favourite food.

 _'What could be wrong with Naruto that made that old toad so serious for once last night?..He never said what was wrong...'_

The brown haired hector's dolphin slowly sat up in the bed remembering his call from the night before...that and what followed quickly after as a shot of pain in his back fully awoke him. He blushed as he examined the bed slowly. The hardening of the sheets and the trail of sticky sweet semen from between his legs to the empty spot where the culprit of the mess once slept.

Empty...

The soft call of **"Kakashi?** " was met with the silence of early morning which made the beta frown a bit in confusion.

This was an oddity. Kakashi was always reluctant to return to the lonely lab to the point the dolphin at times had to drag him out of bed just to drive him to work. Yet it was a though the other was not home.

As carefully as Iruka could he slowly stood up through the pain and the weird feeling of warmth dripping out of him onto the floor to search for his lover. He kept drawing blanks as to the other's location as each room emerged as empty. Returning to the bedroom he checked his phone, his findings deepening his frown.

A brief text, 'Sorry babe. I made a break through in 👨 🔬📖📋 so I left. ttyl Luv u ❤❤😍🐬🐬' from Kakashi and nothing from Naruto.

With a sigh he placed the device down and picked up the small tv remote which had sat next to it, pressing on before rummaging through the draws for clothes for work and a towel. However his actions soon came to a halt as his attention became fixated on the screen...on the news.

He now fully understood why he was called and more shocks of worry began to engulf him. Even if the reporter didn't say it or the police that spoke to her...it was obvious the cause of the disruption at the night club. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to read between the lines.

 _'Naruto's first heat...I guess we couldn't suppress it forever. We need to hide him away...'_

He quickly chose a towel and entered the bathroom to deal with the hardening in between his thighs. His mind was elsewhere however as the cold water began to rain down upon his slender firm body. Kakashi was starting to act a bit out of sorts but it seems he was having success in his work..so the beta chose to leave it alone. He needed to delegate his focus elsewhere so this would have to slide and wait til later.

The beta, ignoring the pain, quickly finished cleaning himself up and hopping out the shower to get ready for work. He changed the bed sheets and tidied up the house of thrown clothes and knocked down trinkets from last night's passionate rush to the bed from the kitchen before leaving home feeling incomplete without a kiss from his silver haired lover.

The car ride to the dirty club as slow and lonely. Questions of how Kakashi got to work without a drop for him swarmed his head but didn't come close to the pending issue of his calf's state as he turned into the scene's parking lot and exited the vehicle.

Standing in the parking lot can one only truly understand the gravity of what had occurred the day before. Closed off from the world by bright yellow cation tape was an almost demolished building which was once buzzing with filthy night life. Scratches and cracks danced up what was left of the walls of the sexual escape and red splatters of blood replaced the missing paint and even that wasn't enough to describe the terrible state the club was left in.

 _'It must have been the alphas...holy shit.'_

Jiraiya stood outside in waiting. One could feel the concern basically radiating off the older human as he did so. He, like Iruka, is a secret field agent for the Head and no one else. Only the Head knows who those people are. They were both given missions surrounding Naruto and, just like the beta, the old man came to care for the child. It was hard not to. They both felt the desire to watch over the little one. Thus as much as Iruka hated the club, Jiraiya was always close to keep an eye on the little fox...

 _'...but it would seem not close enough to prevent shit like this from fucking happening.'_

 **"I know you're angry."**

 **"I am more than angry. How could you let this happen Jiraiya? I already told you this was a bad idea having him work in such a public place,stripping!... What's the point of him working here if you can't even keep him safe and properly hidden? Have you seen the news? It's everywhere..."** The beta shouted, displaying the newspapers and conspiracy sites to the other on his phone. **"even idiots could tell what** **happened... look at the state of the building!..."** he continued, trailing off his sentence as he began to examine the other's sorrowful face.

Jiraiya sighed in response, walking into the establishment, Iruka following close behind with a heavy expression of worry and anger as he was lead to the head office of the club. It was a simple room with computer set up on a small wooden desk with a soft spin chair and a wooden chair on the opposite side and a large shelf of sakes and wines in alphabetical order. The human sat down, turning on the device.

 **"We have bigger issues that preside over this discussion now. I wish we could have acted sooner but there are only so many hours in a day. We have to find him fast.-"**

 **"Wait wait...wait...What do you mean find him?"**

 **"...and from what I've gathered we have some expensive company."** He continued seriously as he began searching his computer for something.

 **"Naruto is missing?...How could you let this happen! Wh-...Why didn't you tell me last night!? FOR FUCK'S SAKE JIRAIYA!"**

He yelled, throwing the innocent wooden chair before him across the room violently. It felt like panic after panic as new information came. The hybrid's mind was swarming with thoughts and he couldn't quite comprehend what emotion he was feeling but it definitely was closest to anger.

Jiraiya's frown deepened as he looked toward the other calmly, ignoring the added destruction caused **,"I need you to calm down. yelling at me won't bring him back. It's as if you've forgotten your basic training to keep fucking calm and solve the problem effectively...or do I need to teach you again?"**

The dolphin glared back in response to the threat and began to pace back and forth before sighing and slowing his breathing.

 **"Tsk...Do people know what happened? or that Naruto is missing? The news this morning didn't sound like it."**

 **"No...the police didn't dig too deep. It was written off as a disturbance of some gas or some shit that caused people to act crazy and the workers won't talk to the pigs. That's why I chose them. So no one knows that really happened as far as police reports...but the signs make it clear of an omega...One that just came of age. We couldn't suppress it forever. This was bound to happen...I just wish we were more prepared for it. More than likely we will be getting dangerous company from around the world looking for the fox...and many would be pleased at what they find."**

The hybrid frowned at this comment agreeing as well. It really was bound to happen. Each year after 16 was like walking on eggshells...wondering if it was all going to crack. They should have done more...

 _"Naruto...'_

 **"We also have another problem. Tsunade caught wind of it."**

The frown deepened as Iruka began recalling some of the dangerous stunts that hybrid used to pull especially during war as a General...a dangerous one. If she gets involved it would just make everything worst... **"What is that hawk up to?"**

Jiraiya shrugged a bit, his eyes not leaving the screen, " **I don't know but for now all we can do is watch. She doesn't know Naruto is the omega and we can't tell her either. For now...we can only pray she doesn't attempt to dirty her hands without the Head's permission. You know she would too."**

Iruka hymned in understanding and began to rub his temple. The day was getting to be more and more of a headache...and he still had to go to his cover work and teach. He paused for a moment..sighing.

 **"What...did the Head say..."** he asked..deep down knowing the answer.

Jiraiya looked at the other for a moment before turning back to the screen, finding what he had been looking for. **"Well...we need to find Naruto..."**

 **"I assumed you called me here because you know something."**

The other nodded and directed Iruka to join him on the other side of the table to see. **"Camera footage...I didn't give it to the police, no one asked for it."**

Pressed play revealed the fox being hailed off through the secret performers exit by someone whilst the commotion inside was occurring. Iruka wore a sullen expression as he focused in on the kidnapper...his mind almost going numb. His eyes must have been lying to him.

 **"Wait...zoom in...is that?"**

 **"Itachi Uchiha...eldest son of the Uchiha clan. Paid my strippers big and then bounced...and I don't think he's the only one that knows...He came with his brother and another bothersome clan member... Neji...one of the cursed children of the Hyuga clan."** He answered.

 **"Nani? What are they doing together?"** Iruka questioned as he replayed the footage again.

 **"I know...it's weird,"** He stood, grabbing a half empty bottle of sake from his collection, **"but the Hyugas seem to be trying to be on good terms with the Uchihas...and stay that way...looks like it's working too, despite all the wicked shit those assholes did."**

He grunted, resuming his seat and taking a swig from the bottle before continuing.

 **"They were known for their mind tricks and spiritual crap...Naruto is in more danger than we thought. If he tries some shit then we have no way of saving him even if we find him."**

 **"Hopefully not... The Council made them get rid of all those brain manipulating tools did they not?"** Iruka questioned.

 **"As if I'd bet on that..."**

The two remained silent for a bit. They both knew this issue needed to be rectified immediately.

 **"So...what's the plan? We can't just go knocking on their door. We need to keep the omega child hidden."**

 **"He's not a child anymore ,Iruka...We don't even know if he knows what going on. You need to be mindful of that as you approach this. We made him live his whole life as a beta...He wasn't ready to face dangers like this...I wish we had told him."**

 **"We both know it would be silly to disobey the Head's orders and do that. Don't kid yourself Jiraiya."** Iruka sighed knowing they had similar thoughts. He almost felt like crying a bit...just knowing he should have done more. His eyes couldn't leave the screen.

 **"What...What do you think Naruto will think of us...w...when he finds out we lied about who we are...and what he is to him..."** another thought he had that worried him further...What if Naruto didn't trust him anymore...

Jiraiy chuckled a bit at the question, taking another gulp of his alcoholic poison, **"You mean the child we raised with a heart of gold despite all his personal baggage? What do you think?"**

Iruka smiled at the reply, pausing the footage on the car about to speed out the parking lot with his calf.

 **"XR435...Find where that damn** **Bugatti went..."** the older one responded,pulling out some utensils and writing it out, **"you know who to talk to..."**

 **"You're not going to help me?"**

 **"Someone's got to keep an eye on that damn hawk..."**

Iruka hymned in response, understanding, before making his way to the door. **"...Just make sure to report to the Head if she does something shady.."**

With a grunt in reply the conversation was over and the two returned to their cover jobs as though nothing had happened that morning.

Something happened that morning.


	23. Chapter 21- Control Pill

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If i did, id also own dimensional travel where i can travel to a dimension where i live as the chick who watches everything from a distance...

A/N: Hi...just hi now. School start so...no

In Fucking Review: Itachi= BIG DICK ENERGY, Neji= Still a dick (note: the phrase 'love guitar' literally killed me) Iruka= I WANT MY BABY BACK (baby back, baby back ribs) also rather crazy sex.

* * *

The human sat quietly beside the other as he buried his head into his book. Reflecting on his simple text to his lover, he felt guilty for leaving without kissing his little dolphin, but this was something he felt that he needed to do. Neji had called and picked him up directly from home before the streets would become crowded and hassled him off to the wild forest hideout outside the city. The sky that was once dark with barely any light, brightened as they reached the lovely abode where Itachi sat on the patio, dressed casually in a tight black shirt and jeans, sipping a cup of calming green tea as he watched the car pull up and the two familiar faces exit.

He greeted the returning guest to the house with severity.

 **"Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, Kakashi, but we need to start being weary of our surroundings. We need to be more careful with our situation. You understand..don't you?"** ,the alpha commented as he took another sip of his tea.

At this Kakashi chuckled. **"Morning to you too Itachi." ,** raising his eyes for his perverted orange book.

Itachi smirked at the response, feeling his mood relax. He rest down his cup and stood to invite the other in but not before turning toward the bat hybrid who merely stood quietly...observing.

 **"What are your plans for the day, Neji?"** ,He inquired, halting his desire to discuss his contract with the guest.

The bat smirked at the question, picking up the blatant distrust the wolf had toward him, **"...I'll be out doing some work for awhile. Why do you ask?"**

 **"There is a list of things I'd like you to collect for me then. You can manage that right?"**

 **"And you're incapable of doing this yourself because...?"** , Neji questioned, leaning on the door of his car smugly, completely disinterested in being submissive to the other.

Itachi smiled a bit at this reaction to his authority, looking down at the other from the steps of the cottage. He took back up his cup and took a deep inhale of its warm contents before taking a sip to completely empty it out and gentle placing it back down. In a very matter of fact tone, he replied, unmotivated to continue this conversation.

 **"Well the answer's simple really. Because unless you desire to stay here I suggest you do as I say and get it done...Is that an adequate answer or do you still have questions?"**

The older alpha enjoyed the slight change in the emotion of the other who responded dishearteningly with a very breathy, **"Very well then."** and looked off.

 **"Good...I'll write the list."**

Pleased, he turned back to Kakashi and directed the other to the kitchen where a very tired Sasuke sat, sipping tea as well in a dark blue top and jeans, as he reviewed some papers that seemed to be from work. The youngest's attention was pulled away from his exhausting looking venture due to the new arrivals to the kitchen. He politely greeted the doctor before resuming work, every now and then sipping from his cup.

Kakashi, having greeted all the alphas of the house, then began to scan the room in search of his purpose for being there in the first place. Itachi took note of this as he stood in the kitchen writing a list to give to the ticked off bat who merely stood in the living room as an onlooker to the kitchen.

 **"Naruto is still asleep so in a mean time I'd like to review the contract I've written up with you."** , the eldest stated as he finished up his menial task.

Kakashi nodded in understanding as he took a seat at the table and resumed his book in waiting. Itachi took his list into the living room and quietly whispered into the bat's ear who seemed amused as he took hold of the small paper and sat patiently to take Kakashi back to work before running the errands he was given. Itachi then assumed a place beside the human, presenting him with a file of documents.

 **"Read the contract please. Go through it with a fine tooth comb and ensure you understand all of it's contents. I am open to discussing further benefits for you or requirements you need."**

Kakashi nodded once again, grabbing the files and for a brief moment pausing to read it over. One could only be at awe of the preciseness and detailed wording included in this simple contract and without complaints he signed his name. He was now a complete part in this crime and he had no intention of backing out. He will get what he wanted out of this..no matter what.

Itachi, satisfied, also signed the documentation and passed it till all four signatures were on the dotted line. Everyone made the mental note that this contract solidified their place in this...There was no backing out.

After awhile the doctor was offered some coffee and continued his book until a thud from upstairs drew everyone's attention to the stairs. Kakashi frowned a bit, a concerning thought came to mind immediately. He looked over to Itachi, who had also started to do some work as they waited for Naruto.

 **"Did the pill I gave you work well?"** , he questioned as he placed down the book he had been clutching and scanning for an hour now.

The wolf paused for a bit, remembering yesterday's events and nodding slowly, **"Yes..very much so...it worked fine..."**

 **"Good.."** , resting down the mug, he opened a bag that he had been carrying with him and took out a few more containers. **"I suggest all of you start taking them and increase your dosage when necessary.** **Take two today...you as well Neji...Sasuke. Assuming none of you have fucked him and marked him yet then each day his pheromones will get more intense and he will get more lustful and desperate to be a mother and you will all eventually cave to your instincts. Until you find a better living situation and form some sort of plan as to what you plan to do with him I suggest you start treating these like vitamins."**

Itachi nodded in understanding and opened the kitchen drawer to get his pill bottle like recommended. Sasuke reached over and grabbed one of his own and so did Neji, who quickly came and joined the three in the kitchen. The bat eyed the bottle for a moment, displeased but then felt the urge to smirk.

 **"It doesn't seem very healthy do be dosing down such a heavy amount of pills on a regular basis..eventually it would lose it's strength. Is it even wise to have him stay in a house with three dominant alphas so close to the city no less?"**

Itachi frowned at the bat's remark, understanding the underlining hint that 'He should stay with me and my clan'. He didn't like the thought of that but like the pills, he gulped down his anger and spoke calmly in response.

 **"There is no better choice. You should know that. The less people that know the better... Unless you have the intention to change that, bat.",** Itachi spat the last of his words in hatred, recalling instances and stories of the Hyugi clan that left a bad taste in his mouth.

Neji shrugged off the glare and downed the pills, understanding that he needed to thread lightly, especially with what he was going to say next.

 **"No no. I understand the severity of this situation very well, Mr. Uchiha. I wouldn't dare tell a soul. I'm simply pointing out the danger the poor omega would face on a regular basis in this home, surround by alphas like us..and targeted by people smart enough to know that the 'incident' at the club was way more than the media makes it out to be. And every idiot knows that soon our instinct will overcome these... pills. They won't work forever...it isn't miracle water. You only have a rather small window to find a plan of what to do with the omega."**

 **"His name is Naruto...he isn't just an omega. He is a person who also has a say in all of this."** Sasuke commented, having dropped his work to listen to the nonsense the bat had to say..and from the looks of it, he wasn't the only one getting annoyed.

 **"Hhnnmm...right..but when he's possibly the entire species' last hope of survival then he loses a bit of the choices he gets to make for himself...don't you think? And lord knows what would happen if he were to birth any omega children."**

Neji stepped back into the living room and sat, watching the displeased and frustrated expressions fill the room. He chuckled a bit. **"Don't give me those looks. I'm just playing Devil's advocate. I tell no lie. I'm just pointing out a simple fact. You have no plan..or goal...or any idea of what to do from here yet you both claim you want to protect him...and that you love him"** , he side glances to the youngest, **"and can you imagine the news of a hybrid baby was born? I mean... you can't hide the fox forever..especially from the Council this very doctor works for. I propo-"**

 **"He's not staying with you and that's final, Neji."**

Itachi didn't feel like hearing anymore. The bat was right and that angered him most of all. The idea that he couldn't mate with either of them was correct as well. Any children born will be in immediate danger and it will also make re-population of the hybrid species more difficult if the fox was marked. At this point it was as though they were just sitting and waiting for something to happen...and it has only been a day that had pass. Lord, the days felt longer. They did also need to be more considerate of their environment. Sneaking to and fro from the house wasn't enough...the right kinda monster would be able to find them easily...and the bastard works for anyone willing to pay and not cause him a hassle.

 _'Shit...'_

All three alphas in the room were thinking it... one for a different reason.

 _'This was going to be a problem.'_

Neji frowned at the blunt response but it quickly turned to a smirk and he sat up.

 **"Well then...What's the plan? At this point, you can't even help him...are you going to abandon him? Claim him as your own? Rape him? Ha! Share him? Give him to the Council as a baby factory? Itachi? Sasuke? I can keep him safe and protected, unlike you...I can keep my promise. You can't help him."**

It was like a taunt. Both wolves felt the urge to murder the bat where he was and curse him..but neither had a rebuttal to his comments. They knew they had no plan.

Kakashi frowned at this ordeal and reclaimed his seat at the table, resuming his coffee and book before sighing. **"I...may have a plan."** He began as he turned toward the two concerned alphas **"..but first.."**

His attention shifted toward the bottom of the stairs where the bat's eyes had been plastered for a short while and his frown deepened.

 **"Good morning...Naruto. Didn't Iruka teach you it's impolite to enter a room without speaking."**


	24. Chapter 22- Money Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it would never update regularly.

A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Its been months I know...but I'm alive and I'm trying. I had actually lost the book I wrote the plot in and I never bothered to look for it. Then college and work was consuming my time...Then i finally cleaned and found the book...in my book shelf...and here we are...sorry.

IFR: I don't even remember fam. Go read the last chapter.

* * *

Naruto stood at the bottom of the stairs quietly listening..every now and then zoning in and out due to the random headache he had awoken with. Though he could only gather bits and pieces of the conversation, he knew that he needed to be very worried. The topic of the argument was concerning.

Indeed...what was to become of him?

His life was in more danger that he could fathom. He did think about the council and that fact he would need a mate but...the well being of the hybrid species was indeed on his shoulders.

Could he even stay here? What was to become of him? Was it his duty to breed? Who would be his first mate if he never found his soulmate?

The fox's mind began to rush before going silent again. For a moment it felt like his mind was being raped before it stopped and he started to come back to his surroundings.

Naruto slowly noticed the noise of yelling and arguing that had awoken him ceased and all eyes in the room was on him. Each pair being familiar to the fox's surprise. There was a pair the fox didn't expect to see at all.

 **"Good morning...Naruto. Didn't Iruka teach you it's impolite to enter a room without speaking."**

Kakashi...the human lover of Iruka. A scientist and doctor if he remembered correctly...

 _'Why is he her-Neji...'_

His mind stopped processing information for a moment as he locked eyes with the only bat in the room.

The pain came back...that man's name on repeat echoed in his mind and his body started to become warm. It didn't take long before the omega felt strong arms encircle his body and lift him from the ground carefully. He was teleported to the soft couch near the window to get some air.

The expressions of the room changed to serious concern and one of satisfaction as the only doctor in the room began to examine the fox.

 **"He has a high fever..."**

 **"He was skinny dipping in the lake late last night and nearly drowned."** Itachi side-eyed his sibling.

 **"I guess that could be it but usually coughing and other symptoms come with such fevers with that cause."**

Kakashi continued to examine the fox, collecting samples every now and then to take back with him. He noticed the heavy silence behind him and felt the nasty aura of concern radiating off of the two wolf alphas on his back.

He sighed, **"He's okay. He needs more rest and I'll prescribed some pills for him to take to help the fever and lessen his pheromone released during his heat cycles so they are less intense."**

The two wolfs both sighed a loud sigh of relief and took a seat in the living room near the rather joyous calm bat. Less weighed down, the doctor continued his work, pressing below Naruto's stomach to ensure he developed correctly. If he was now maturing this meant something was working to prevent him from developing regularly in a timely manner...hopefully it was an unnatural cause. If this was a defect the fox was born with...it would affect his plan majorly.

 _'The plan...'_

 **"In order for my plan to be successful...finance is a major concern... ."**

Itachi immediately caught on to Kakashi's drift and sat forward to immerse himself in the topic.

 **"You touched on it a bit the other day...Are you really capable of turning a beta into an omega?"** Itachi presented his uncertainty in the matter to which cause Kakashi to scuff.

 **"You don't really have much of a choice but to place your faith in me ."** He stated as he fluffed a pillow, gentle resting the fox upon it so he could sit up a bit.

At this the large wolf growled a bit, **"I don't like to be backed into a corner Mr. Hatake especially by a human. If that's a threat to expose us if you don't get what you want then know that money is power and only you will fall...and it's going to be one heck of a way down for you."**

 **"It is by no means a threat. I'm just offering you a plan on how to save the fox. If my plan is successful then not only would the burden be lifted off of Naruto to save your species but the Uchiha name will be backing such a tremendous movement. I personally believe that this is a great deal for you. You get what you want...I get what I want..."**

At this the wolf raised an eyebrow but smirked. **"Get what you want..huh?"** Itachi said more to himself **"Finance? Care to outline for what exactly?"**

Kakashi was delighted at the understanding and cooperation of the other and proceeded to reach for his bag, revealing a folder to hand to the wolf.

 **"I will need certain machinery that can't be sourced here and are also not provided by the Government in my current lab. The list is available within the document."** Itachi nods as he exams the files. **"As it states, this would include basic things like a Rapid Immersion Freezer and blah blah blah, all stated there. Of course I can't carry this all out in a Government Lab. So that is also listed within the document. I would need the freedom of taking multiple samples when needed and every good scientist always needs a good test subject...for this case I need ones who don't talk with their purses full."**

 **"This all sounds rather expensive,"** Sasuke commented as he pecked into the document. **"How are you going to be able to fund this crazy experiment with no guarantee of success while keeping Father none the wiser. Even if he trust you most you will still have to provide him with security and concrete evidence and documentation about a new business venture before he signs off on handing over his money."**

 **"Well what if we simply don't use...his money?"**

 **"Huh?"**

Neji nodded, **"It wouldn't be wise to ask. I would be willing to assist with funding."**

Itachi added, **"I have some personal finances put aside from my profits...and I know you do too...in addition to a nice gift Mother left for you."**

 **"Wh-"**

 **"I know Mother left you a few nice things before she passed, I also know where you hid it and that you had no intention of telling Father, or me..or anyone for that matter...not that it was that hard to find out of course. People talk when paid the right price."**

Sasuke glared at Itachi who met his glare back confidently. In defeat the younger broke first.

 **"Does Father know?"**

Itachi chuckled a bit, **"We both know the correct question is does he care...To which I think you already know the answer."**

Itachi mentally cursed having heard himself say it but gulped down the guilt he began to feel. Neji eagerly watched, this development was much to his satisfaction and the look on Sasuke's face pleased him greatly. To describe it would be a broken bravado. One would see the hurt and anguish under all that pride.

Sasuke was taken aback and bitterly bit the inners of his cheek in frustration and anger. It was his fault it was like this now. He sighed and looked toward the doctor, **"I demand consistent updates on this issue and information on all break through and failures."**

 **"Well of course. I will keep you all up to date on the progress. I take it that this is a sign of complete agreement to my plan?"**

Itachi grunted a bit as he finished scan the document. He understood there is no guarantee that this would be successful but he needed a plan and this felt like the best of his options at the moment. However, only an idiot would hand their money over this easily.

 **"Allow me to spend some time reading through this as well as looking over my options with the others. If you can present me with a better description of how you plan to approach this as well as some form of evidence that can provide me some form of security that this will work...then I will back you and provide you will a newer contract and the finance that you need."**

Kakashi frowned a bit but nodded in understanding as he took a seat in the arm chair beside Naruto. Itachi was a business man after all. **"Understood, I will do my best."**

With that the room became silent. The four merely sitting there as morning sun seeped in through the window. The trees danced just outside, creating lovely shadows upon the forest bed. They were calming down after a morning of tension and arguing.

It wasn't long before a quiet shuffling began to break the silence and Naruto slowly began to sit up, cradling his head in his hands as though it was take away the pain.

 **"Kakashi...?"**

Neji tilted his head a bit at this, now coming to a realization. **"You...know this omega...I wasn't paying much attention to it earlier but you seem rather familiar with him...You've known this omega all this time?"**

Kakashi slowly nodded as he pulled out so pills from his bag and requested Sasuke to get him some water.

 **"Yes. He is my lover's...well I guess child. He cares for Naruto alot. The pup views him as a mother."**

At this statement Sasuke seemed perplexed as he handed over a bottle water, **"Do you not view him as your own son?"**

Itachi cleared his throat at this, breaking the discussion from this sensitive topic, **"His personal life is not your concern. On a more pressing issue,** **You didn't seem to know Naruto was an omega...neither did the fox himself.** **That begs the question...does Iruka know?"**

Kakashi paused for a moment and looked over to Itachi upon having Naruto swallow the pills, **"And what exactly are you trying to suggest?"**

 **"I am not suggesting anything. However, if they have a mother and pup relationship as you stated then we can't rule out the possibility that he knows...and has known for years and never informed you...nor that he is looking for Naruto. I hope you know the contract you have signed prevents you fro-"**

 **"I am well aware of the terms of the contract. I am sure that Iruka doesn't know of this or else he would have told me. He has no reason to keep such a secret from me. I suggest instead of prying at my relationship and my life you focus on ensuring Naruto's safety."**

Kakashi frowned a bit under his mask at the suggestion that Iruka would hide such a secret from him but at the same time he was doing the exact thing that he wished to not be true. He chose instead to shake it off and help the now slightly awake patient to fully sit up.

Having done so, Naruto scanned the room a bit before turning toward the doctor with a silly toothy smile.

 **"How nice to see a familiar face...hehe...Kakashi. Is Iruka here too? He must be so worried...ha."**

Kakashi frowned a bit. **"He isn't but I'll be sure to tell him that you are okay so he doesn't worry too much. In a meantime, I will be your doctor. I'll take good care of you and visit you regularly."**

Naruto brightened up a bit despite the pain in his head which had calmed down immensely.

 **"I have so much I want to tell him. It's all be such a crazy roller coaster. I would really appreciate it if you tell him I'm okay.** **Oh!...when you visit next time can you bring my vitamins? Iruka keeps the refills in the drawer near the kitchen."**

 _'Vitamins?_ **"Sure...I'll look for them."**

Naruto smiles and holds his head a bit as he tries to hold back the urge to cry. The fox had felt some form of relief. If Iruka knew he was okay then he wouldn't have to worry about making the dolphin feel stressed. He felt grateful that he could at least let his love one know he was fine and taken care of. Now he had to fine out what was to become of him. He didn't catch alot of the conversation at all. It hurt to even begin to think. He felt so...tired.

Sasuke walked over and picked up the mentally fatigued fox, bridal style.

 **"I suggest you go and lay down for a bit, dobe. I'll prepare something for you to eat."**

 **"Heh...Baka"**

Sasuke smiled a bit seeing that the fox was somewhat okay. He nodded toward Kakashi before ascending up the stairs.

 **"I had better get going."** Kakashi stated as he gathered his items and placed some perception pills on the table. **"Twice a day. Should help with his fever and headaches and the second one is once a day. Will lessen his pheromones a bit, must be taken on a full stomach or he will be in pain."**

 **"I'll ensure that he takes them properly Doctor. Thank you for coming."**

 **"It's my pleasure. I do hope that you will see the benefits of my plan."**

 **"I do...I just hope your reasoning for proposing such an idea doesn't stem from an unfulfilled desire,Mr. Hatake ."**

Kakashi gripped his items a bit and smiles. **"Do enjoy your day ."** He turns and exits the cottage, following behind Neji who had stepped out earlier and started the car.

 **"...You as well, I hope you know you can't fulfill the promise you made to Naruto. Iruka must not be informed of this...no matter how close you are."**

 **"I read the contract I signed. Do take care** **to follow my instructions and ensure everyone takes the medication they are suppose to."** He states before climbing into the car, **"Oh..and stay out of my business, let's keep this strictly** **professional, Mr. Uchiha."**

He smiles toward to alpha as the car drove off toward the far exit of the forest.

 **"Right...I'll be sure to do that."** He frowns a bit as he reenters the abode to a now empty living room. He scanned the folder he had placed upon the coffee table and looked over to drugs on the table.

Picking them up he reads the labels upon the bottles, noting one had expired from 48 years ago which raised some concerns. He then eyed the pages of the document chuckling to himself a bit, **"** **What to do...what to do..."**

 _'This keeps getting more and more stressful huh? What next.'_


End file.
